Love's Labour
by Boston Anonymous
Summary: James has had a slight obsession with romance novels ever since he was a kid. Now he's grown up and stuck in one when BTR's parents visit, bringing along trouble from back home for Kendall and Logan. Est. Kogan. Eventual Jarlos. Strong Jagan friendship.
1. Prologue

Dinner was cold. And as much as James hated cold meals, he was getting to used to eating food which should have been warm, but was clearly not

He knew better though. Knew better than to complain. Knew all to well not to mention...it. Because voicing his sorrow...well, that would make the situation real. Acknowledging his dinner was cold was acknowledging his father was late..again.

Despite his promises. Regardless of his words. He was not here. And if dinner was cold again...then dad was late...again.

James, barely five and in a chair much to big for him, chanced a quick look over to his mother. Even after giving birth to James, she still held a beautiful many would envy. She was naturally beautiful, had been always. The pictures of her through out the large house ranged from her early childhood in lace and ribbons, to when she blossomed slowly into a grown woman in diamonds and silk.

Mrs. Diamond. Who received diamonds and wore diamonds...shed tears that sparkled like diamonds down her beautiful, sad face.

James knew the routine. After wiping the long shed tears, she would give her son the tired nod of consent, and James would scarf down his now cold food whole. His mother would pick at hers, quiet and defeated.

So tonight, as his mother dabbed the tears with her cloth napkin, and as James waited for her solemn nod, she looked up at her son, heaved a sigh and said, "How about we get some pizza tonight?"

James, who already had his fork full of cooled rice halfway to his mouth, dropped it in surprise, "Um...w-what about dad?" He asked before he could stop.

The smirk she gave him made him a little nervous, "Screw him."

Two hours, two Hawaiian pizzas and two cokes later, James thought he was going to puke. His mother was laughing at the ridiculous joke he had heard on TV, and his face hurt from smiling so much.

"So the snowman said...ice to meet you!" he cried as he tumbled through the foyer into their home, giggling at his joke, but mostly giddy from the laughter coming from his mother.

In a big sweep she picked him up, something that surprised him so much he gave a little shout. She never picked him up. Or held his hand. Or...touched him really. But she didn't seem to notice, and began to smother his face with kisses. Definitely something new as well.

"Get into your PJ's and brush your teeth, then come into my room. I want to read you a bed time story."

She said all this in between kisses, then placed him at the foot of the stairs, ushering him to climb up them in a hurry.

James couldn't help being a bit confused at her words. Bed time stories? His father had basically banned them, saying he was to old for them by now. Yet he didn't question this as he brushed his teeth with his Spider-man toothbrush he got as a Christmas present from his Gamma, his mom's mom.

As he quietly padded into his parents bedroom he realized his father still wasn't home, which made him nervous. But as he climbed into his mothers bed, cuddling against her in her silk nighty, he decided that if his mom wasn't worried, neither would he.

"I'm thinking of cutting my hair short Jamie. What do you think?" She said as she rummaged through her large Birkin bag.

James stood up on the bed, taller than his mom as she nestled back against the pillows, gauging his reaction as he studied her.

"I think you would look like the cat's meow." he answered. His mom giggled a bit and grabbed her son, going 'meow' over and over again as she gently tickled him.

"What bed time story are we reading tonight?" he gasped out in between breaths of giggles, silently hoping for _Where the Wild Things Are_.

Instead she pulled out a relatively thick paperback. On the cover was a bare chested man in a kilt with long hair holding onto a woman with even longer hair, her dress falling off her shoulder.

"It's a bit different from a regular bed time story Jamie. I want to read you these stories cause I want you to learn something from them."

James groaned loudly and threw the blanket over his head when he heard the word 'learn', ducking deeper when his mom gently pulled the sheet back.

"Don't worry. It wont be boring learning. There will be sword fights, and thieves and magic. It will be a lot of fun! I promise." She was trying to get James's approval.

He sighed, and peeked out from the sheet, giving the cover another look. "If its so fun, then what am I going to learn?"

She cupped his cheek, and stared at him with a serious look in his eyes, "Jamie. You are going to learn how to treat a woman."

So began the routine. For every night that James's father failed to come home, which became more and more frequent, James would crawl into this mothers bed, nestled against her as she introduced him to the world of Linda Lael Miller, Susan Mallery, and Susan Elizabeth he became familiar with the world of rouges, damsels, and soldiers. He learned of the power of good versus evil. How love could be born out of hate. And surprising passion fueled by forbidden desire. The floor plan to a woman's heart was being mapped out between the pages of paperback novels his mother picked up at the local library. She even took him into the older romances, crossing over to the world of the Bronte's, Jane Austen and even Shakespeare. She made him swear not to tell anyone; crossing pinky, toes and eyes. And of course he didn't. It was James's father who got him into hockey. When he was about 8 and the elder male Diamond began noticing how James liked playing dress up with his mothers reject make up samples rather than rough-housing with boys his age. He quietly, internally, admitted he hadn't been there as much as he should have been. So, instead of integrating himself more into James's life, he dropped him off one morning around 5 a.m at Little WildCats PeeWee Hockey league for 12 and under and never looked back. Enter Logan, Kendall and Carlos. But...it was to late. And the damage had been done. And little James was to gone. And he was hooked. Always was James grabbing desperately onto the concept of a life filled with the beauty, passion and romance he had dreamed of during those nights in his mothers arms, listening to the words of Nora Roberts soothing him to sleep. Luckily, the guys had helped him stay as grounded as he could be outside his fantasy world. He could run just as fast, get just as dirty, cause just as much trouble. Despite all this, he would always long for the people of his mothers paperbacks. Every girl, every adventure, every dream.

If only reality would stop getting in his way.


	2. Chapter 1

So thanks for reading on! One of the reviews stated that they were confused about the Jagan part in this story. So to clear things up, I meant to say that the relationship between Logan and James is very strong, but there is no romantic aspect of it. Sorry for the confusion and thank you for the review! And everyone, please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Today<em>...

"So tell me again why_ I'm_ here with you, and not Kendall? Considering he's your _boyfriend_ and all."

James stopped walking long enough to spin around and face Logan. Arms crossed, eyebrows raised, his question waiting to be answered.

"I just want to get a book, and I need you on look out duty." Logan replied, trying to maneuver around the taller boy.

James was not having this. If he absolutely _had_ to be in a bookstore, then he was going to make this as difficult for Logan as possible. It was the _principle_ of the matter.

"But Logan, were in a bookstore. A bookstore! These places are way to overpriced. Go to the library."

Logan flushed a shade of red and tried to get by James on his left side, and was defiantly blocked again.

"The librarians _know_ me there. I don't want to check out a book about...you know...while there. That's just awkward. At least here I never have to come back again!" He took a step back and huffed, crossing his arms as well. "And you can't say anything. 40$ for a 3 ounce tub of hair gel? _Please_. Now, can you get out of my way? We're running out of time."

James smirked, loving how easy it was to make Logan feel so awkward and uncomfortable. He was so..._easy_.

"I don't know why you want to get a book about _sex_," James started, enunciating the word to watch Logan flush again, "when you told me you weren't ready yet." He let Logan walk by and continued next to him before taking note of where the romance paperbacks were located: three stacks away towards the back, right end of the store, next to the poster of Nathan Fillian holding a book with the caption _Read_.

"I'm not. I just...when I am ready I want to be prepared."

James rolled his eyes. That was just so _typical_ of Logan. He had to prepared for everything.

"So why me here rather than Kendall?" James asked, following Logan to the Sexual Health section.

Logan huffed again. "Cause if Kendall was here, then he'd think I was ready, because I want a book about...it. But I'm not. I don't want to give him the wrong idea." Logan spun around to face the tan boy, his face carrying a look of desperation,"Please be my look out? And text me if you see them coming? I don't know how long Carlos can keep up with Kendall at the game store. His air hockey skills have gone down since the great Arcade Birthday party travesty of 7th grade."

Both boys shuddered at the memory. James placed his hands on his hips and stated, "Fine. But you owe me big time. And I mean Big Time like Big Time Rush sort of Big."

Logan narrowed his eyes in confusion, and began pushing him back towards the front of the store, "That makes no sense."

"Exactly." James stated, and brushing off the shorter boy, began walking away. After a few steps he turned back and didn't see Logan anymore. With a smile he turned and headed right.

He knew that Kendall and Carlos would be a while. They were both currently at the arcade at the other end of the mall, locked in an epic air hockey battle, which, now that James thought about it, was initiated by Logan...

* * *

><p>"Ha! 700,000 points...beat that James" Kendall taunted, tossing his friend the toy gun that was<p>

connected by a cord to the arcade game _Zombie Smashers Three: If they're alive...you're dead...Again!_. James let out a huff as he took the gun. He hated it when Kendall got into a competitive mood. His tall friend could hold onto a match for _hours_.

"Are you two done," came a voice from behind the two boys, which belonged to their smart friend who was currently walking towards them along with Carlos, ever present hockey helmet adorned with a corn dog in each hand.

Kendall let out a laugh as he draped an affectionate arm around Logan's shoulders, "What? Did Carlos beat you in hoops?"

Logan sighed and replied, "I just don't get it. I'm taller by three inches and Carlos _still_ can get the jump shots in." He paused as Carlos took another bite of his corn dog. "At least if we were playing air hockey I know I'd win."

Carlos nearly choked on the breaded dog and shot back. "As if. I could totally take you!"

Logan laughed and crossed his arms, "Maybe. But Kendall here would _definitely_ wipe the table with you."

Scoffing at his friends words, he bit off the rest of the dog before throwing the stick away, almost snarling, "I could take any of you...right here...right now!"

Kendall, never one to back down from a challenge, got into Carlos's face and said, "Well then Carlitos. Bring it."

To which Carlos, staring Kendall straight back, replied, "Oh...it has been _broughten_."

James didn't really realize Logan was dragging him out of the arcade until he felt his arm being tugged and Logan calling out, "We will be right back!"

Before James knew what was happening he was heading towards the Barns & Noble with a nervous Logan at his side.

* * *

><p>His obsession with paperbacks hardly ended with his move to L.A. In fact, it was one of the more special aspects of his and his mothers relationship. Both traded paperbacks they found enjoyable, sending each other 'care packages' hidden with Lindsay Sands, Meg Cabot, and Sarah Dessen about once a month.<p>

James liked hide his books among sheet music of songs they were learning with recent pictures and Cuda products. His mother would hide her books sent to him in new 'limited' product packages from her skin care line or stuffed in clothing he had left in Minnesota.

They both had similar tastes, but James began noticing that his books more often had men on the cover who were tan, bare chested with stunning eyes; while his mother still stuck with Victorian or Scottish Highlander series.

As he scanned the shelves filled with Tamora Pierce , Nora Roberts, Ann Brashares, he thought about what he would pick out next that his mother might like. They both shied away from the supernatural romances, though for some reason James always felt that if he was going to read one, it would be about vampires. And Sci-Fi was never really his kick either. While he did love robots and space invaders as much as any other 17year old boy, it was the romance that really drew James to the story, not so much the where and when.

Just as he finished reading the back of _Thief of Hearts_ about an island resort for billionares who solve a murder while falling in love, he heard a loud shout, bang then _CRASH_!

Instantly dropping the book he dashed over to the sex health section where he last left Logan, silently praying that Kendall and Carlos had not come back earlier than he had anticipated.

The sight of Kendall holding a store employee up against a shelf, his fists balled into the man's shirt with a particularly angry look etched onto his face said that God had stepped out for a minute.

"I-I-I'm sorry I didn't realize you two were together," the employee stuttered, his name badge shaking with the rest of his body. He couldn't of been much older than James and his friends, and he was sporting a douchey looking soul patch that did nothing to compliment his petrified face.

James inwardly groaned. Kendall was way, _way_ to overprotective of his boyfriend. Said boy was currently watching the scene and looking like he was about to throw up.

"Kendall let him go." James stated, walking up to the two and putting a hand tentatively on Kendall's shoulder.

"He was hitting on Logan. I saw him." Kendall all but _growled, _not even turning his head to regard his friend.

"And I'm sure he's sorry. Aren't you...," James paused to grab the mans convulsing name tag, "Tim."

"Y-Yep. Really very, _very_ sorry." Tim gripped Kendall's fists, trying to breath.

"See?" Carlos, who was standing next to Logan cut in. "All better. Now can we please go cause I think security is going to be here, and you know how much they _love_ us." He had been silent during the whole scenario, but he had seen the other employees on their phones and didn't want security to get involved. They already had their pictures on the "Delinquents" board in the security office. Carlos knew they were close to being expelled from the Mall, and he did _not_ want to get banned. They had some of the best corn-dogs in L.A. in their food court!

Kendall dropped the man, gave him one more glare, then turned and grabbed Logan's arm, practically dragging him out of the store.

Carlos and James helped Tim up, both muttering "sorry" and "high-strung" and "haven't taken his pills yet," before following their friends out the door.

They nearly had to run to keep up with Kendall and Logan, finally stopping when they came upon the two in the outdoor foyer near the large water fountain in the shape of dolphins. Kendall was talking to Logan loudly, gesturing his arms and pointing.

Logan looked downward and just listened.

James felt for his friends. He really did. He knew that their relationship couldn't be easy, at _all_. After Jo left, Kendall was devastated and it took _months_ to get him even relatively back to his normal self. But he only got back there because of Logan. Logan, who had been with him every step to support him, be it good or bad.

The one area that Kendall never seemed to get over, though, was Jo leaving in the first place. James always knew that Kendall had bad abandonment issues because of his father, and could be very protective of his mother and sister because of that. But Jo leaving hit him hard. Hard and rough because Jo leaving was the _right_ thing to do. She would never have been happy staying at the Palm Woods if her career was always going to be put on hold for Kendall. She loved Kendall. But she _loved_ acting. And being an actress was her dream, not being another famous persons girlfriend.

And that abandonment was what brought Kendall and Logan right back to the scene they were at now.

"I swear I was only asking him a question. That's all Kendall. He's an employee there. It's his job!"

Logan shot his response back to Kendall with his fists balled up and his voice unsteady. Besides Kendall's overprotective nature, the boys hardly fought. They had known each other to long. And, being roommates for over a year allowed them to learn each others likes and dislikes, boundaries and pressure points. There was some adjusting to the 'newness' of their relationship, but for the most part, both boys had fallen into the role of 'boyfriend' with surprising ease.

"Then why were you in the _sex_ section with him?" Kendall exclaimed, stepping forward to Logan. He looked down at him with desperation in his eyes as he gripped his boyfriends arms.

Logan's ears turned bright red and he looked down at the mosaics in the water fountain, seeming to try to choose his words before replying. The redness had spread to his cheeks when he looked back at Kendall, "I...cause...I know that you want...you and I to...you know...and I'm _not_ ready but when I am...I...want it to be..._I_ want to be...ya know...good for you," he trailed off, not knowing how to say the words without stumbling all over them. "And bleep-blop-bloop."

Kendall's expression instantly melted.

James suddenly realized he and Carlos had been eavesdropping on a conversation that should _really_ be private. He grabbed his friends arm and said, "C'mon lets leave them alone."

Carlos, who was watching the exchange with more interest than when he watched his _Novellas _with Mrs. Knight, shook his head. "I wanna see what happens."

James turned back to the two, watching as Kendall pulled Logan to his chest, the word "sorry" tumbling from his mouth over and over again.

"You don't need to worry about that at all," Kendall eventually said, pulling down Logan to sit with him on the edge of the fountain, draping an arm around his boyfriends waist "It will be amazing, _whenever_ we decide to do it. And you know why?" Logan looked up at Kendall, shaking his head. "Cause it will be between you and I. And that's all that matters. That's all we need." Kendall pulled Logan the last few inches closer and then leaned down to capture his mouth.

James had to smile at that sight. He was immediately brought back to the world of romance in his mind, and thought of how many stories ended with the two lovers making up after a fight. The dashing prince, or highlander or...pirate..._whoever_, in a jealous rage taking back his mate in a passionate display raw love.

However, Kendall and Logan were no real life romance story. The two hardly ever were mistaken as a couple in public. It was rare to see the two ever have any PDA outside the apartment and studio. Logan was to shy and Kendall didn't like flaunting his personal life. Whatever raw displays of romance was more often shown behind closed doors.

James didn't care much either way, but right now he was just glad the two had made up.

Carlo's made a loud "Awwwww" and brought the two lovers out of their romantic world, blushing and pulling away, yet hands still intertwined. James couldn't help giving his friend a quick WHAP on the head for ruining the moment.

* * *

><p>I apologize for any mistakes or grammatical errors!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**I definitely titled the first chapter Epilogue instead of Prologue. Please, don't mind my occasional spazy moments. I will correct myself eventually. Thanks for all the reviews so far! **

* * *

><p>James had a date. And while this was nothing new, he found himself staring into the bathroom mirror primped, polished and shinning...yet filled with a sense of...dread? He shook himself a bit, watching as his hair still fell perfectly into place, and told himself to just <em>snap out of it!<em>

It had been like this for the last new dates he had been on. There had been nothing wrong with the girl, or the date, or anything really with the entire situation. He just kept kept feeling like there was something..._wrong_.

He shook his head and chalked it up to just feeling worn out by all the extra rehearsal work they had been doing to prepare for next months concert. And also feeling a little sore on his right arm from where Logan had punched him, _hard__**,**_ for not being a good look-out.

* * *

><p>"What were you doing?" Logan hissed at him as Carols and Kendall walked out of the mall, out of ear shot and talking about a re-match for their impromptu air hockey tournament.<p>

"I got bored so I was just browsing. I said I was sorry!" James's friends were blissfully unaware of his romance novel obsession, and he intended to keep it that way.

Logan just hit him again.

* * *

><p>James sighed and leaned against the counter. If he was really, truly honest with himself, he hadn't been feeling any girl lately. For some reason, the thought of just hanging out with Carlos, eating pie and watching cartoons appealed to him more than any night with his current pretty girl of the week.<p>

He wasn't sure if was the pie, cartoons, or Carlos...but he was beginning to wonder if the energetic Latin boy was the biggest reason for his change of heart.

Straightening up, he looked himself over in the mirror again. Either way, he had a date tonight, and that wasn't going to change no matter what his confusing feelings for his best friend were.

James walked out of the bathroom and sauntered over to the couch, jumping over the back and landing between Carlos and Kendall playing Mario Kart. Kendall was Luigi and Carlos was Bowser.

"Where's Logan?" James inquired, taking note of the empty seat next to Kendall. He was secretly worried that his friend might be avoiding him after letting him down today.

"He's in our room. On the phone with his parents." Kendall answered with a slight frustration in his voice, twisting his arms as he took a sharp turn. James could sympathize. No one quite knew what went on between Logan and his parents. It seemed every time he spoke to them on the phone, afterward he was often quiet and withdrawn, taking a long while to get back to his old nerdy self.

James could never got the image out of his head of when their own mothers came to visit, and how nervous Logan looked when his mother asked him for a kiss. One would think she had just asked him to kiss a monster.

Mrs Knight came over to them, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Has he been in there long? I want to start serving dinner." She looked over at the closed door with a worried expression. She also knew how Logan's demeanor changed after speaking with his mother and father.

Kendall paused the game then tossed his controller over to James, who quickly picked up where his friend left off, and stood.

"I'll go and check on him." he said, kissing her quickly on the cheek as he passed by, heading towards their room.

Twenty minutes later, James had just thrown a banana at Carlos for a third time on their last lap on the Star Track when the door finally opened, revealing a worried Kendall with a tired Logan following.

"Katie, dinner." Kendall stated as he passed his sister sitting on a stool at the kitchens island, pulling her earphones out to let the loud Reggaeton music blare as she looked up from her DS at her brother.

"Have you been stalking Carlos's iTunes again?" James joked as he grabbed one of the earbuds and started bobbing his head to Pitbull rapping in Spanish.

"No," Katie lied as she hopped off the stool and grabbed her earbuds back, making her way to the dinner table and grabbing her seat next to her big brother.

"Hey!" Carlos stated as she passed by, and was about to say more when Mrs Knight put the lasagna on the table, stating, "Katie I don't want you listening to that music. There are a lot of inappropriate words and I don't want to be hearing them from you. Or any of you." She concluded, glaring at each boy.

Katie scoffed as Kendall and James held up their hands in mock surrender. Logan remained silent.

"Statistics say that the South American music market will globally be huge in just two years. I need to know who are the heavy hitters _now_ if I want to get into that action. There will be just tons of newbies dying to make it big once they get here. Anyways, it's not like I can understand if they are even bad words or not." She muttered, scooping up some lasagna.

"I bet Carlos does." James earned a glare from the Latino boy. James got a little flutter in his stomach from Carlos regarding so intently him with his brown eyes, but quickly squashed it down.

"You are just trying to cause trouble today aren't you James?" Kendall said, sitting next to Logan and rubbing his back, looking at him nervously when he got no response.

The conversation continued in that joking, easy going flow all during dinner, with only Logan being quiet and picking at his food. James noticed Kendall and his mother sending Logan worried glances, but neither said anything, so James kept his mouth shut.

After dinner James sprang up out of his seat, twirled around, did his Jazz hands and said, "I'm off. Got a date."

Mrs Knight smiled as she gathered the plates. "That's sweet James. With who?"

At a loss for what the girls actual name was since he was distracted by Carlos bending over to put some pots away for Mrs. Knight, James answered, "Cute summer dress with curly hair...girl."

He knew his mother wouldn't be happy with him not knowing the girls name, given his romance novel training, but he couldn't help it. In his never ending quest for true love, all the girls he had dated had begun to blur together. In a flurry of tan skin, long legs and silky hair, he couldn't remember each girl if he tried.

But short, tan, ever eager and corn dog loving stood straight out in his mind.

Both Kendall and Carlos "ahed" in recognition, while Logan left the room. James figured whatever was bothering Logan, that was up to Kendall as the boyfriend to figure out. He on the other hand, had some romancing to do.

"See you guys later. I've got me some kissing to do tonight." He could only laugh at the chorus of 'ew's' that followed him out the door.

* * *

><p>James shot up the stairs when the elevator was taking to long to reach the lobby. He had exactly 23 seconds before he broke curfew, and Mama Knight had made it <em>clear<em> the next time he did he was in T-R-O-U-B-L-E. Even though he would bet his latest Cuda hypo-exfoliating cleanser she would be in bed by the time he got there, she always somehow _knew_ he was late. Every time.

He burst through the door just as his watched beeped 12:00 midnight, gasping for air, his lungs burning from his exertions. He turned to shut the door, then kicked off his shoes.

"Barely made it this time," a voice half-whispered from the dark. Startled a bit, he turned to where he heard the voice originate. James's eyes had to adjusted to the light before he realized it was Logan on the couch with a book on his lap and a flashlight in his hand.

Sliding off his jacket he walked towards the couch, he plopped himself down with a sigh. "What are you still doing up?"

Logan shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"What about Kendall?"

"What about him?"

It was James turn to shrug, none of his business, but he _was_ curious about... "Why were you in such a bad mood at dinner?"

Logan looked away and mumbled something that James didn't quite hear, then replied, "Why are you such a bad look-out?"

James rolled his eyes at Logan, eventually taking note of the book in his friends hand.

"_Astronomy: Galileo and Galaxies_. I thought you already read that book?" James asked, opening the book to a random page.

Logan shrugged as he shifted a bit, settling more into the bright orange cushions. "Carlos asked to borrow it. He left it out here before bed. I just didn't feel like TV right now."

James flipped through the various pictures of the stars and galaxies, ignoring the long, complicated text next to each picture. Even though he wasn't a science buff like his friend, he had always loved stars and planets and anything night sky related. When Carlos and he moved into their room together, he had nervously asked he if he could put up glow in the dark stars on the wall, hoping his friend wouldn't think they were lame. Carlo, though, loved the idea and even helped him put them up.

He eventually gave the book back to Logan, who had been quiet since he last spoke.

James then stood, stretching a bit before starting to walk away. "Whatever dude. I'm beat. All that being awesome for cute girls really takes it out of me." He had only taken a few steps when...

"My parents want to come here to visit."

James stopped and turned back to Logan, confused. "So? Is that a bad thing? You're mom seemed pretty happy to see you when she was here last time."

Logan closed his book and stared at the cover. "I wasn't dating Kendall then."

It took almost ten full seconds for James to try to figure out what the problem was, until it him, _hard_.

"They don't know your gay do they?"

Logan didn't look up even as he shook his head. 

James sighed. He was no good at comforting people, at all. No amount of sappy romances could ever make him a more helpful shoulder to cry on. Even though he had read countless stories where the hero or heroine would always have a helpful sidekick who always knew what to do, James always placed himself in the role of Hero, one who didn't need any help.

Fabio would have known what to do.

"Does...Kendall know?" James started, racking his mind to figure out the perfect words to help his friend. He may not be a helpful sidekick, but he was _still_ Logan's friend and he would at least try to help him.

Logan nodded. "He thinks I should tell them. He says they will understand. But...not all parents are like his mom." He began rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous habit he'd had since 4th grade, "They _won't_ understand James."

The severity of his tone and the dark, fearful look in Logan's eyes when he turned to him made James shudder a bit. His smart friend was normally such a negative Nelly, always nervous about _everything_ they did. But now, his words were so...certain.

James sat next to Logan, silent for a bit while he thought best how to comfort his friend. Eventually he nudged him in the side with his elbow and asked, "Do you remember when I first found out you were gay?"

Logan let out a breathy laugh, burying his face in his hands with a groan. "God. How could I forget. You had that black eye for days."

* * *

><p><em>Freshman Year of High-School...<em>

James shrugged off his hockey jersey, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the smell of his sweat emanating from the multi-colored JV Wild Cats shirt.

Ever since Kendall became captain of their JV hockey team, he had been working them to the bone with drills and exercises after school ended. He had wanted them to practice on weekends as well, but the team had sent in their secret weapon, Logan, to change his mind. The entire team knew that Kendall had a weak spot for their egg-headed friend, and if anyone could talk Kendall down, it would be him.

It took almost an entire afternoon, but Logan had finally wore down their captain to leave Saturdays and Sundays open in exchange for a five day 2 hour practice during the week. Logan just told James later that he told Kendall he would have to quit hockey if he didn't have the weekend to catch up on his AP homework, and Kendall immediately agree to those terms.

Speaking of his smart friend, James turned to Logan and Carlos sitting on the bench of the locker room, _Intro to Physics_ book open on his lap, Carlos's homework in one hand, and study sheet in the other. Carlos had a make up test tomorrow, one that if he didn't pass would keep him off the team, for the entire season. As their most effective goalie, that just couldn't happen.

"How's it looking?" Kendall asked as he walked towards the two, Logan looking up at him.

"He should be fine as long as he actually studies some more tonight and doesn't watch the _Spongebob_ marathon instead." Logan finished his sentence by turning and glaring at Carlos, who bit his lip in nervousness.

"I promise." Carlos sighed, grabbing the papers and shoving them in his book, then standing and walking to his locker.

"You better. I'm going to stop by tonight just to make sure you are. And I won't even tell you when. If you're watching _Spongebob_, I'll have your dad lock you in a cell to make sure you study." Kendall instructed, following his friend as he continued his threats.

James smirked at the sight of his friends, then turned to Logan and noticed Logan doing something weird.

...He was checking Kendall out.

It was a brief moment, when Logan's eyes trailed up and down Kendall as he was shirtless and still wearing his bottoms to his hockey uniform, then it was gone, replaced with the mask that James by now knew that Logan had.

Logan didn't know that James had caught him, and James intended to make use of that later.

The next day, after school, James caught up with his friend who was waiting on the school steps, AP _History of Europe_ book in his hands.

"Hey man, whats up?" James asked, turning his body to lean against the railing that was currently occupied by Logan.

"Nothing much. Just waiting for Carlos to find out how he did." Logan answered, closing his book to regard his friend.

"Cool. Hey...can I ask you a question without you getting mad?"

Logan flashed him a smile and said, "Of course. We're friends. Whats up?"

James took a deep breath and let it out in a rush. "Are you gay?"

Panic. Sheer panic flashed through Logan's eyes for a brief moment before it was replaced with incredulity by Logan. "What? What are you talking about? No...where would you ever get that idea?" Logan was gripping his text book hard and had turned to face away from James, his body tense with fear.

"I saw you...checking out Kendall yesterday in the locker room." James said, a bit worried now. Logan was breathing funny and wasn't looking at James any more.

"No. You're wrong. I wasn't...I...I got to go." Logan said and took off walking fast down the steps and away from the school.

Stunned at his friends sudden departure, James stood for a moment in shock, then took off after him.

Logan was heading towards a path through a small forest area that cut through to Logan's street. Logan must not have expected James to chase him, because he slowed down when he got to the path, and never saw his friend tackle him from behind.

"James!" Logan groaned, rolling to his side and pushing his friend off him. But James didn't let up, and instead pinned his shorter friend down, straddling his waist with his knees.

"Tell me the truth!" James exclaimed, trying to grab his friends flailing arms.

"I did! I'm not gay! I don't know where you got that crazy idea-" Logan yelled, twisting to get out from under his friend.

"You were checking out Kendall. Admit it. You like him! You-" James words were cut off by a lucky shot Logan got across James's face. James let out a groan and fell to the side, holding his eye.

Worried, Logan reached for his friend. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Logan began, trying to pull James's hand away from his face to inspect the damage, only to find himself moments later in a strong headlock by the pretty boy.

"Admit it!" James exclaimed, his bruise already turning blue.

"Arg. James!" Logan yelled, and twisted back and forth inside his arms. "Fine! I am. All right?" Logan yelled.

James let go which sent Logan flying to the ground. Breathing hard, James offered his friend a hand up. "Do your parents-" James began but Logan pushed him hard against his chest, sending James back a couple of steps, and said, "No. No one knows. And no one is going to know. Now drop it."

Logan bent down to pick up his back pack as James continued, "Dude its OK. Its not a big deal-"

But Logan stood up and got into James's face, and James could see the fear in his eyes again. "Just drop it. _Please._ If you bring it up again to anyone, even me, I will quit the team so fast and blame it on you, you'll be getting swirlies until you graduate." James gulped and ran a hand through his hair. Both boys knew without Logan the team would be doomed, and so would James's perfect hair record. No frizz since 2004. James nodded, and watched as his friend stormed away.

He could understand why he wanted to hide, but to hide from his best friends? James just shook his head and headed home, knowing he would need to come up with some excuse for the shiner on his eye.

At least the girls would think its hot.

* * *

><p>"You were the only person who ever knew...until everything with Kendall started." Logan finished, looking up at his friend.<p>

James nodded. He knew that every time Logan went to him for girl 'advice' or help getting a 'girlfriend', it was always secretly translated into 'help me seem less gay.' Logan was petrified of anyone finding out he was gay. He always explained that he worried how it would affect the band, his friends, his family. Even though James told him countless times that no one would care, Logan insisted on keeping it quiet until he was ready. James could never understand why, but then he never understood Logan that well.

Considering James has known his friends since they started hockey back when they were 8, he could say he was rather an expert in knowing how his friends tick.

Except Logan. Logan had always been...selective in what he let the world see.

Now James, he knew that Logan was sneaky. Not so much in the sense of his other friends, how they often used tricks and pranks that were outlandish and obvious to get out of trouble. _Logan's_ sense of trickery was often a part of his personality James would forget about, then would randomly see that 'other' side of Logan when he least expected it.

Like, when they were new Freshman in high school and Matthew Parsons threatened to beat up Logan if he didn't do his Biology homework on the study of molecular cells. Matthew had seen and heard about Logan the 'science wiz' who was studying Junior level Physics by the time January had rolled around.

Logan flat out refused, and Matthew gave him a time and place, behind the gym after detention got out at 3:15, where Logan had better be for his lesson in giving Seniors respect.

By the time 1:30 rolled around, Matthew was found in the locker room bathroom on the second floor puking his guts out. He had to be taken home, and the fight was rescheduled. Two days later Matthew stalked into their high school, gunning straight for the smart boy, reminding them of their 'date'.

Matthew had barely made it past second period before he had broken out into a horrible rash. Rumors had it that he had to be taken to the hospital. James wasn't sure, but wouldn't have been surprised either.

Almost two weeks later Matthew came back to school, red and blotchy with murder his main expression. Logan was hardly surprised when he found himself up against a locker, Matthew growling that he wasn't going to get out of their deal this time.

James had been with Logan when this happened, previously hounding him for English Lit notes, the one class James excelled over Logan in, and was shocked to see that that Logan had barely blinked at Matt's words. He even regarded Matthew almost in a bored sort of way.

Matthew was taken out of school during lunch by two truant officers. Apparently an anonymous tip revealed marijuana hidden in his locker. It was barely enough to make an offense, but Matthew was forced to take Drug rehabilitation classes and was kicked off the soccer team.

He never bothered Logan after that.

Now, years later, James regarded his friend in the low light of his flashlight. He could see the wheels turning in that ridiculously smart brain of his, trying to figure out how to get out of this particular problem. James never knew how Logan pulled off all those tricks on Matthew, but he just knew that he did.

Granted, Logan didn't need to defend himself often. Kendall had always been protective of the boy, on the ice and in the school halls. James, Carlos, hell even Kendall's _mother_ had known that the tall green eyed boy saw Logan differently than they did.

And, honestly, none of them were all _that_ surprised when one morning, 4 months ago, Kendall had dragged Logan, who was desperately trying to run the other way, to his confused mother making breakfast and hurriedly exclaimed, "Logan and I are dating!" Even after Mama Knight had given them both hugs and blatantly told them she was OK with it, Logan still felt awkward around everyone sometimes when their relationship is brought up.

James wished he could help his friend, honestly. But he had no clue what to do. He wished his mother was here. She always had the best ideas, considering no one ever disagreed with them he wouldn't really know if any were better...

Of course!

"I have an idea!" James exclaimed, jumping up excitedly and grabbing Logan's shoulders to follow.

"Board the next plane to Peru to raise alpacas?" Logan answered, hope in his eyes.

"No."

The smart boy groaned and fell back to his seat.

"Its an even better idea." The glint of mischief in James's eyes made Logan wish he had never opened his mouth at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! xoxo BA<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

James was bouncing up and down on his feet, his excitement growing with every plane that few overhead.

"Stop James your making me dizzy!" Carlos exclaimed from his seat by the window, binoculars in hand to watch the comings and goings of L.A.X Airport.

James walked over to his Latino friend, grabbing the binoculars and switching them around so they were facing the correct way. He bit back a sigh at how ridiculously _adorable_ Carlos could be.

"Hey..." Carlos started after James took the binoculars, then after looking through him properly, he smiled brightly. "I knew something was wrong!" James smirked, but then frowned as he leaned a bit closer, drawing in a breath.

"What...what are you doing?" Carlos asked questioningly, regarding his friend whose face was nearly touching his neck with a confused look.

"Is that...paint thinner?" James inquired, looking up into his friends chocolate eyes which were now blown wide with surprise. James couldn't help but indulge in being so close to his friend, a rare moment he treasured.

"I...I...uh...I had an accident-hey Logan!" Carlos nervously jumped up and hurried over to his two friends who were walking towards them.

James stared after Carlos, confused at his rush to get away.

"I just checked the flight. It says they landed...so they should all be here soon." Logan began, twisting his hands nervously as Kendall pulled him in for a hug to calm him, which Logan happily fell into.

Kendall had barely stopped touching his boyfriend since he heard Logan's parents were coming. Logan had explicitly told him that he wanted to tell his parents about them alone, when the time was right. Kendall wasn't happy with the plan, but agreed, and also resigned to refrain from jumping him whenever he felt like it.

"I can't believe all our parents are going to be here!" Carlos exclaimed, placing his helmet on his head in a flourish. He was extremely close with his parents, and couldn't wait to see them.

James nodded in agreement, silently congratulating himself on the brilliance of his plan. That night, talking with Logan, James realized that his smart friend would need all the help he could gather. And, like the time his own mother needed support from the rest of the family to help James, this time it was Logan's parents who would be up against the rest of the Big Time Parents.

Logan hadn't been to keen on the idea, but that didn't surprise James at all.

* * *

><p>"You would have said no to the alpaca idea, even if I agreed with you," James had argued with his friend as he led him back to his bedroom. To Kendall.<p>

"But.." Logan started, grabbing onto his door handle and looking at James with uncertainty.

"Look. None of our parents, besides Mamma Knight, have seen us perform live yet. It will be the perfect excuse to get them all here together. If your parents give you a hard time, then they not only have to deal with Big Time Rush, Mamma Knight and Katie, they will have to deal with the Garcia's and Diamonds. And I think you know how they can be."

Logan, bit his lip in uncertainty, yet couldn't help but agree, however reluctantly. And James went to bed formulating the plan precisely, falling asleep to the gentle sound of Carlos's soft breathing the distant smell of paint in the air.

* * *

><p>Carlos had been besides himself in excitement when he first heard the plan. An excitement which now shone brightly as he finally saw his parents exit the terminal.<p>

"Papi! Mom!" Carols exclaimed, jumping off the seat, tripping over himself, then lunging at his father, knocking the officer to the ground.

"Officer down!" Mr. Garcia joked as he wrapped his arms around his son, hugging him from the floor as his wife looked down, laughing.

"Honestly you two. Can't you go five minutes without breaking anything?" Came a voice laced with humor from behind Sylvia, and then emerged Brooke Diamond.

She looked barely any different than that night, years ago, when she first pulled out her paperback novel from the public library and began their journey down the pages of romance. The only difference, really, besides her short hair and even larger Burberry travel bag, was the glint of happiness in her eyes that had been nowhere to be found on that cold November night. Today, however, in the terminal of L.A.X, her eyes shone like the diamond of her name as she came upon her only son.

"Mom..." James breathed, and lunged forward, hugging her so tight she let out a gasp.

"Jamie! You've gotten so strong!" She pulled back and looked over James, a smile branding her face wide.

"They look great don't they?" Sylvia commented, coming up beside Brooke with her arm around Carlos.

"They sure do. Jennifer, you did an amazing job." Brooke turned to Kendall's mother, who was blushing and waving away the compliment with a smile.

Kendall beamed at hearing his friends mothers kind words about his own mother, but the smile soon fell as he saw Logan walking nervously towards his parents, the last ones to exit the gate.

"Mom. Dad." Logan greeted, giving them awkward hugs and offering to carry one of their bags.

"It's great to see you Logan. We're so glad to be here." Joanna said, kissing her son on his cheek before her husband handed Logan a large suitcase as his hello.

"Thanks mom." Logan mumbled, blushing at his mothers affection and shifting the large bag as they headed back towards the group.

"Well! Now that we are all here, what should we do first?" Brooke asked turning back to the boys.

All the boys began talking at once in a flourish of various ideas, their voices overlapping until Mama. Knight jumped in."How about we let your parents get settled in their hotel first? Then we can give everyone the grand tour and have dinner later?"

Everyone agreed to the plan, boys and parents separating after cars were rented and packed, agreeing to meet in two hours at the Palm Woods.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." James commented later as he climbed into Mama Knights car to sit next to Logan, only to be pulled back out of the car so Kendall could slide in next to his boyfriend.

Logan rolled his eyes at Kendall's behavior, which he knew only resulted in their awkward situation, but didn't pull away when Kendall grabbed his hand and asked, "You doing all right?"

Logan let out a breath and nodded. "Lets just get through the next few days, then ask me again."

* * *

><p>James was in the middle of his mid-morning moisturizer routine in front of the bathroom mirror, when he was surprised to find Kendall walking in and shutting the door behind him.<p>

"Um. Dude, just because you're all comfortable being around Logan naked, doesn't mean I'm comfortable watching you pee!"

Kendall rolled his eyes at James and glanced at his watch. "Shut up. Look, I hate having to do this, but I know that if I don't I'll regret it."

James narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Dude...?"

"Logan...look he trusts you all right? I know that he...talks to you about stuff that he doesn't always come to me with first." James was getting even more confused.

"Kendall, what are you talking about?"

Kendall glanced at his watch again, then continued. "Logan's parents being here isn't easy for him. I know that he's worried about their reaction to him being...different in their eyes. I just...look if anything happens and for some reason I'm not there, I want you to tell me."

"What do you mean something happening?" James was seriously lost.

"Just, if something bad happens, with Logan and his parents. I know that Logan...hides things." James looked away, not wanting to agree, but knew it was true, "And if he comes to you first with it, I want you to tell me."

James shook his head. "Dude, if Logan asks me to keep my mouth shut about something, I will. I can't do that to him."

Kendall, clearly frustrated at not getting his point across, rubbed the back of his head. "I know! I just...don't want anything bad happening to him and I just wanted you to know that if something does happen and he doesn't want to tell me...I want you to be able to tell him that he can tell me. If...he wants to."

James, who was beginning to understand the conversation a bit more, sighed and took a seat on the closed toilet next to the sink. "I don't know why you're coming to me with this. You should talk to Logan."

Kendall leaned against the door, eyes raised to the ceiling. "I have. I've tried to tell him. But he just...pushes me away and I don't know what else to do."

James stood and walked to his friend, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Just...trust Logan. He's smarter than we all think." Kendall snorted a laugh, glancing at his watch again. "I know. He won't let us forget it." James opened the door to usher his friend out. He knew Kendall was keeping track of the time until the parents showed up, and he needed to finish his moisturizer routine. He had only _three_ products left.

"And Kendall," James started as Kendall turned back to him. "You know he loves you...right?" Kendall smiled the goofiest, love struck smile James had ever seen on a person. "Yeah I know. He won't let me forget that either."

* * *

><p>The boys took their parents on a tour of their new lives in L.A. Since their mothers previous visit was so last minute, there hadn't been enough time to do a grand tour of everyone and everything. Even though James was caught up in showing his mother the sights, he couldn't help noticing his friends either.<p>

Carlos shared in Jame's enthusiasm, switching between Spanish and English as he explained the Jennifer's, Bitters, and his favorite corn dog stands. His father also took time to say hello to the people he met last time, like Bob and Taylor. As Carlos grandly showed them the Palm Woods pool, and their favorite spots for hiding with a tree hat, James noticed a couple of colorful drops of splatter at the edges of Carlo's white shirt. He made a mental note to confront the Latin boy later about it.

Logan tried to join his friends in showing his parents all the amazing parts of his new life, but his mother and father seemed more interested in throwing questions about Logan's school work and grades than showing any interest in their surroundings. Logan was clearly used to this, often brushing off their comments about 'goofing off' and 'not focusing on your studies.' But James never missed the look of disappointment in his eyes whenever the rest of the parents showed enthusiasm for something, and Logan's continued to seem rather unimpressed.

Kendall had his eyes glued to his boyfriend, witnessing the same expressions James had been focusing on. Whenever both of Logan's parents were distracted and focusing on anything other than their son's apparent failures, Kendall would grab Logan's hand or rub his back soothingly. Logan would always jump at the unexpected touch, but melt and smile appreciatively at his boyfriend.

They finally came to Rocque Records expecting the building to be mostly empty, considering it was a Sunday and Kelly had told them Gustavo would be gone for the long weekend to deal with some details for their upcoming concert. But, when they saw a stool being thrown against a wall through the hallway and came upon their producers office with the insides destroyed, they knew Gustavo was there, and not happy.

"YEAGAH!" Gustavo yelled as he threw a large lamp from his office door, stomping out with steam fuming from his ears. "KELLY! Get that no-good, useless, sorry excuse for a wardrobe manager on the phone! Its bad enough they got the wrong colored lights and the show is going to look like a ridiculous rave, the boys shouldn't have to look any worse than they already do!"

"Ahem." Kendall coughed and Gustavo turned to look at his boy band, who were currently standing in a row in front of their parents, arms wide to protect them from their managers onslaught of unbridled fury. A commonality they were completely used to by now.

"Gustavo..." Kendall began, walking tentatively over to the large man and placing an arm around his shoulders to draw him closer to their group, and away from the destruction of his once office.

"You know Brooke, of course." Kendall motioned to Mrs. Diamond, and then pointed to the rest of the parents. "And these are Logan's and Carlo's parents."

Gustavo's demeanor completely changed, as he grew a smile, however creepy, and exclaimed, "Yes! Of course! The parents! How wonderful," Gustavo growled turning a glare at Kendall, "of you all to be here! I hope you are enjoying your stay. Kelly, my assistant, and I are just going over some last minute details for the concert." He paused, then began to grow confused, "That is why you are here right? For the concert? Your not trying to take them away again? Cause I've got a contract and if you think you can just barge in here-!" As Gustavo's voice began to rise all four boys jumped in, waving their hands to calm him down, voices of reassurance overlapping as they explained that wasn't going to happen.

Kelly walked towards the group, phone in one hand and datebook ever present in the other.

"So the wardrobe manager is at a 'rejuvenating mind and body health spa' for the next six months," pausing to give everyone a look which mean 'rehab', "and won't be able to do the boys concert. He did give a list of replacements." Kelly continued, holding out a print out list which Gustavo quickly grabbed, scanned, then ripped up.

"Unacceptable! All those people have been working with everyone from Selena Gomez to Justin Timberlake. I need someone new! Something different! Someone who can groom these mangy mutts into respectable show dogs." Gustavo exclaimed, again fuming as he stomped back into his office.

"You might want to tone down the dog references while our parents are here." Logan loudly whispered to his producer.

"Are what they wear even that big of a deal?" Officer Garcia asked, surveying the destruction with surprise. For a cop on the force as many years as he had been, seeing anything to surprise him took effort. "I could take them out. Get them a few new shirts and jeans. No big deal."

"Ha!" Gustavo barked, brushing ripped papers and debris off his desk. "Dressing a boy band for a concert is an act similar to a complex scientific equation. Each part of their body has to be adorned with the exact and perfect color, shape and design, or it could ruin their careers," he paused dramatically, "Forever."

The boys gasped loudly and looked at each other nervously.

"He's right you know," Kelly agreed, "What they wear says a lot about who they are. And when they are seen in real life by a large group of fans, the simplest wrong thing with an outfit could be blown way out of proportion."

Just as Kelly finished speaking the boys began to clamor between each other for ideas on what they could do. Officer Garcia began to argue with Gustavo that what they wear couldn't _really_ be that big of a deal. Sylvia and Mama Knight went over to Kelly to try to come up with an idea.

Then a voice cut through the noise. "I'll do it."

Silence.

"I said I'll do it." Brooke Diamond repeated, glancing up from her Blackberry.

"What makes you think you could dress these boys for a mind bending musical experience of a lifetime?" Gustavo asked, rising from his seat to regard James's mother, only to have it fall apart and crash onto the floor.

"I used to be a...dedicated follower for Aerosmith, way back in the day. When their wardrobe manager was arrested for robbing a balloon store," everyone looked at her confused, "he really liked making his voice sound like a munchkin," she explained as everyone "ahd" in understanding, "I took over for the rest of their tour. I even did a few other bands shows from time to time."

Gustavo began rubbing his chin, regarding the woman in front of him. "Hmm. Beauty, class, and a sordid history involving some of the most rockinest bands in the history of rock and roll. A deadly combination of awesomeness." He stepped away from his desk until he was face to face with James's mom. "All right Mrs. Diamond. Let's see what you can do."

Brooke smirked, undeterred by the task she had just agreed to. "No problem. Oh, and its Ms. Diamond to you." She winked at the man, then turned, heading out of the office. "Come on boys! We've got work to do!"

Stunned, everyone watched as Mrs. Diamond turned on her heel and marched out to the hallway, and eventually they all turned to each other, shrugged and followed.

As everyone was leaving behind a smirking Kelly and a surprised Gustavo, James took one last look at the destroyed office. "It actually looks worse than when you destroyed his office trying to be a bad boy Kendall."

Kendall jabbed his friend in the ribs as his mom glared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well this is a story I will just have to hear about later son." Mamma Knight said and followed her friends down the hall.

"Sorry dude, but its true!" James laughed, rubbing his ribs.

"Yeah, and your mom was a groupie." Kendall shot back before walking away.

"What? No she wasn't! She was a dedicated follower of...Dude...DUDE SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>"I have one request. Please, please no spandex!" Logan's voice dripped with desperation as he watched his friends mother sort through clothing in the racks of the ultra-fashionable and expensive store they were currently at.<p>

Brooke held up a black fitted T with some silver designed on it to Logan's chest and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry honey. Part of being a high profiled career woman is to keep up with today's fashions." She shook her head and replaced the T with baby blue tank shirt. "And also I helped build James's wardrobe, so you know I know what I'm doing."

"Mom what do you think of these boots?" James asked, walking towards his mother in black cowboy boots studded with multicolored rhinestones and fringe.

Logan cringed. He thought they were hideously ugly.

"They look great on you honey!" She exclaimed, following James back towards the end of the store to look at more shoes. She stopped after a few steps and turned back to Logan. "And don't even think about paying for anything! Consider this a birthday present for turning 17 last month!"

Logan groaned, resigning himself to the fate of a God-awful outfit, when he felt a hand on his arm pulling him into the dressing room he was standing near.

He clumsily fell into the arms of Kendall, who was pulling him in close. Kendall wrapped on arm around Logan's waist and the other cupping the back of his head. The tall boy leaned forward and buried his face in Logan's hair, breathing in deep.

"Kendall?" Logan asked, looking up into the green eyes of his boyfriend. "I thought you were with your mom? And Carlos"

"Carlos's parents took him to another store, saying this place was something Spanish ridiculous, and something Spanish them not wasting their money on this junk." He explained as he caressed a thumb across Logan's cheek.

Logan flashed a half smile, blushing at the tenderness in Kendall's voice and actions, before asking in trepidation. "A-and my parents?"

"They went with my mom to find a restaurant for dinner." He answered, before capturing his boyfriends lips in a long over due kiss.

Logan had to clench his hands shut to keep from allowing himself to admit the groan of pleasure that was working his way up from the butterflies in his stomach.

Nothing compared to the way Kendall could hold him and kiss him at the same time, electing pleasure from every movement the blond boy made.

Logan could not thank his unlucky stars enough for giving him a break once in his life and allowing Kendall Knight to fall in love with him.

He knew he could deal with whatever has happened and will happen in life as long as Kendall always looked at him the way he did before drawing him in for another kiss.

Logan was by no means a fool. He had always had a roof over his house and clothes on his back. He knew that he was one lucky person, and has never took his blessings for granted. He knew that. But he also knew what a facade the concept of a happy home could be, to shield the truer realities that lurked behind closed doors.

Shaking unwanted and unneeded memories from his mind, Logan drew back to look up at his green eyed god while clenching his fists in Kendall's shirt.

"I've missed you." Logan felt a blush forming at his cheeks.

"I've missed you more." Kendall replied, pulling his boyfriend in for a tight hug. "You doing OK so far?" Concern laced his voice.

Logan nodded, taking a deep breath as he buried his face into Kendall's chest..

Kendall was dying to know why Logan had such a hard time with his parents, but refrained himself from demanding it. He knew that would only force Logan further away from him and he was _not_ going to let that happen.

Suddenly, the curtain to the dressing room was forcefully pulled back, surprising both boys, but scaring Logan even more. The shorter boy jumped back, hitting his body against the opposite wall and banging his head against the mirror, before tumbling to the ground.

"James!" Kendall yelled angrily at his friend as he rushed to his fallen boyfriend. Logan groaned loudly and rubbed the back of his head as Kendall helped him stand.

"I'm sorry! I just didn't know where Logan went!" James answered defensively back.

"So instead of asking if Logan was in here you just barged right in?" Kendall snarled at his tall friend, helping Logan sit on the chair placed in the small dressing room, before standing straight up and getting into James's face. "What if he was changing? What? Were you hoping to get a peek or something?"

James rolled his eyes. "Get over it Kendall. It's not like I haven't seen him naked before. Hockey, locker room and we live together!"

Kendall opened his mouth to shoot back a comment when his phone beeped. He let the words die into a growl as he whipped out his phone, checking the text message.

"My mom wants me to run back to the Palm woods to get Katie." He turned back to Logan and crouched down so he was face to face with his wincing boyfriend. "Want to come? Or will you be all right?" He reached out to gently rub a hand along the now forming bump, a frown glossing his features.

He hated to see his love hurt.

Logan shook his head. "No. I'll be all right. I still need to get something to wear before tomorrow. I will see you soon." Kendall nodded before leaning forward and kissing Logan good bye.

Kendall stood, giving James one more glare. "We're not done with this." Kendall threatened before leaving.

"Oh I say were done! Cause...I said it! So there!" James shot back.

"James...that made no sense." Logan groaned, leaning against the wall and silently wishing this day would be over.

* * *

><p>"Where did out moms go?" Carlos asked, shoving a fork full of empanadas into his mouth.<p>

James, currently trying to keep his burrito from falling apart, couldn't help but notice Carlos's hands had some dark smudges along the fingers. He had to shake away the image of licking Carlos's fingers clean out of his head when he saw them.

"I think she took them to the bar. Something about Margaritas."

An eruption of laughter echoed through the Hispanic restaurant, confirming James statement as Mama Knight and Carlo's mother came stumbling back to the table with large, brightly colored margaritas in hand.

Mama Knight had taken them all to "Los Labos", a restaurant she had always heard of but never tried. It took some cajoling for the Mitchell's to agree, but finally they resisted once they saw how excited the boys were when the restaurant was mentioned.

The food had long since come and been consumed, with only Katie, James and Carlos lingering since they were such slow eaters. The parents were enjoying drinks and catching up, while the boys talked eagerly about their concert tomorrow.

"Sweet! Can I try it?" Katie asked, eying the pink, juicy drink with salt surrounding the rim. She had barely finished her sentence before receiving an angry "NO" from both mother and brother. She rolled her eyes and went back to her burrito.

"Where's mom?" Logan asked, looking back towards the bar. "Keeping Brooke company while she waits for her drink. She'll be back soon." Mama Knight answered, running a hand along Logan's head. She had been worried when she heard that his parents were coming, but she knew that Logan needed to talk to them about his relationship with Kendall. She just hopped the boy who she almost considered a son, except for the whole dating her real son part, would get through this tough time without any problems.

Logan nodded, casting his father a glance. He was currently debating health care issues with officer Garcia.

He nearly jumped a mile when he felt a hand on his leg. He turned to Kendall, who had insisted on siting next to him, and gave him a weak smile.

Logan couldn't help but feel guilty for not telling his parents about Kendall. He was such a great guy, and he never wanted Kendall to feel like he was embarrassed to have him as a boyfriend. It was just...Kendall was so positive. He knew there was bad in the world...he just couldn't see it. Kendall always believed there was an answer or solution for everything.

Logan, on the other hand, was all to familiar with badness in people, which was why he wanted to wait to tell his parents for as long as he could.

"Hey mom!" James exclaimed, seeing the two women make their way back from the bar. "What kind did you get?" He asked as she came to his chair and placed a big kiss on his cheek.

"The Ole reliable. Can't go wrong with a classic." She said taking a sip of her green margarita before sitting in the chair next to her son.

Logan turned to his mother to ask the same thing, but closed his mouth when he saw her look at him. She held a glass of white wine, which figured, instead of a margarita. But her eyes bore into him, disappointment etched in every feature. Her lips were pressed into a thin line, and when she turned away from him, he had never felt so _dismissed_ in his life.

Logan felt his stomach clench, panic rising into his throat.

_She knows_.

"So Joanna, Kathryn and I were just talking about the housing market, when I remembered that you've been working it for a while. When did you decide to get back into real estate?" Brooke asked, turning to her long time friend.

Mrs. Mitchell took a deep breath, and plastered on a smile only Logan knew was fake. "It was probably about the time Logan," she paused there, taking another breath, "when _he_ turned 10. I think. I had been wanting to get back into work for some time and an old college room mate of mine randomly called me one day, saying she was starting a business nearby and asked if I wanted to join. She remembered that I had gotten my license to sell, and thought we would work well together. "

James turned to Logan to ask him something, but his words died when he saw his friends face. He had gone pale, and was looking straight ahead, but his eyes were moving.

_He's counting again_.

James had know that counting objects and people were Logan's way of calming his anxiety for a long, long time.

When they were 10 and Logan had come to his house for a sleep over one night, he accidentally broke one of his mothers picture frames when they decided to practice their slap shots in the house. The photo had been of Brooke and her grandmother before she passed away. The cut glass tore into the picture, ruining it.

Logan had immediately began to hyperventilate and James set him on the couch to freak out while he dealt with the problem. By the time James had successfully hidden the broken picture under his race car bed, Logan knew how many tiles were on the floor, pictures on the wall, and was just finishing counting the silverware when James caught him.

Whenever Logan needed to focus on something else beside what was going horribly wrong around him, he would start counting.

"10? Wait, didn't John, start working as head surgeon at St. Mary's around the same time?" Mama Knight inquired, sipping her drink and staring at Mr Mitchell curiously.

"Yes about six months or so later. The man they had originally had in mind for the job suddenly...resigned. I'm not sure why, but when the position opened I jumped at the chance. I had been hoping for an opportunity like that for some time."

Mr. Mitchell turned to his wife, frowning a bit at her suddenly stiff demeanor and placed a hand on the back of her chair.

James glanced at Logan. He his hands were practically white he was gripping his napkin so hard. He saw Logan glancing at the objects at the table. He' was counting them all. James didn't understand, what _happened?_

Suddenly Mrs Mitchell stood up, surprising everyone at her sudden movement. "I'm sorry. I'm just really tired...I think I'm just spent from the trip. I think we should start getting back to the room. John? Logan?"

The smart boy's head shot up, staring at his mother, fear etched into his eyes. But he said nothing as he stood to join his parents.

Unexpectedly Kendall stood to. "Wait. Well...the concerts tomorrow. Maybe he should stay at the Palm Woods tonight, just in case?"

The glare that Joanna sent towards Kendall made him gulp nervously. He was even more reluctant to let Logan go with them than before.

Before Joanna could retort, Mamma Knight stood up next to her son, placing her hands gently on his shoulders. "I'm sure that Logan wants to spend some time with his family Kendall. It will be nice for him to catch up...and talk." She enunciated, hoping that her son would get the idea that Logan needed to confront his parents about his relationship with Kendall.

Kendall could only watch helplessly as his boyfriend exited the restaurant after Kendall's mom gave Joanna the details for tomorrows concert.

Logan just turned back to his friends to give a little wave as he left, eyes lingering on Kendall for a moment, silently saying his good byes.

Kendall could only helplessly watch his love leave, fear seeping into his heart.

"Anyone up for another margarita?" Sylvia inquired. All the parents agreed and ambled over to the bar.

Kendall sat down with a thud, letting out a breath before rubbing his hands over his head.

"I'm sure Logan will be fine." Carlos soothed as he reached onto Kendall's plate and stole a taco. His shirt rode up his arm a bit, revealing some more colorful smudges.

James glanced from his Latin friend to his depressed one, and said nothing. He hoped Carlos was right. He really, really hoped so.

* * *

><p>Say bye to Logan for now! I've got plans for the rest of the boys. Wish them luck. They'll need it!<p>

xoxo BA


	5. Chapter 4

**My story has been added as a favorite on some of your accounts! OMG. You guys are the best. Thank you so much! I'm really glad that you like it. Please enjoy! There is more to come! **

* * *

><p>All three boys trudged silently back to the Palm Woods, quiet and out of sync without their raven haired friend.<p>

As soon as they reached the apartment, Kendall stalked to his room and closed the door without even a 'good night'. Katie and Mama Knight watched him go, worried, and turned to the two other boys with their arms crossed and expectant looks upon their faces.

Both James and Carlos looked over at each other, heaved a heavy sigh, then headed towards their friends room.

"Kendall?" James knocked while Carlos nervously waited behind him, bouncing from one foot to the other in anticipation.

"Go away," came their friends muffled response.

James rolled his eyes and opened the door, revealing Kendall on Logan's bed lying face down with his head muffled into his boyfriends pillow. "Dude, you are such a drama queen."

Carlos laughed and stepped inside with James, taking a seat next to the tall boy who had settled onto Kendall's bed. "Yeah. Your acting worse than when James's micro-exfoliating Cuda product got discontinued."

James scoffed, "That product was a God send!"

"It's secret ingredient was Mercury!"

"It made my face look like an Angel!"

"Guys!" Kendall interjected. He sighed as he sat up. "I really appreciate what you're trying to do...I think...but I'm not going to get any sleep tonight without Logan here. But that doesn't mean that you two shouldn't. We have a big show tomorrow and the last thing our fans need is for all four of us to be barely functioning on stage."

"But-" Carlos started.

"No. Go get some sleep. I'll be fine. Really." James and Carlos looked at each other, uncertainty etched on their faces, but resigned and headed towards their room, mumbling good nights to Kendall as he settled into Logan's bed with his sisters PSP in hand.

A few minutes later, as James began gathering his products for his nightly cleansing ritual, he turned to Carlos and asked, "Did you notice Logan at dinner?"

Carlos shrugged and began to take off his shirt. "No. Notice what?"

"How Logan looked after-" James sentence died when he turned to look at his friend. Shirtless, Carlos had always been blessed with a great body. By being in constant motion he had gained muscle in all the right places. James would be lying if he didn't find himself checking out his friend more and more. He would just kept that tidbit to himself for now though.

But, what he was noticing now wasn't the way Carlos's muscles moved as he searched for an undershirt for bed, or how lickable his abs were when he reached up to slide that shirt on. What he noticed were the splotches that covered his arm also made appearances on his his shoulders and one streak below his belly button.

"James? After what James?" Carlos inquired, looking at his friend confused as he started undoing his pants.

Carlos's confusion only grew when James was all of a sudden inches away from him, running a hand along his abdomen. The sudden closeness made him stop undressing, not sure what his friend was about to do. He tensed when James warm hand stopped on the black streak Carlos just could not get rid of in the shower.

"Is that...paint?" James asked, breaking Carlos out of his trance.

It took a couple of tries, but finally he choked out, "Oh uh yeah. I was trying new tricks for Extreme Rollerblade Skateboard Lunging. I fell into some paint Bob was using on the pool shed."

"Oh." James answered, not entirely convinced, but as Carlos quickly turned away from him to continue getting ready for bed, he decided to let the topic drop...for now.

Resigned, he continued gathering his products, wishing that he could just pull Carlos in his arms and get him to tell him the truth in an entirely different and actually more fun way. Then after he would lay with him and do and say all the things he learned during those hours reading the romance novels he came to love.

Instead he left the room to shower.

Yeah. Kendall wasn't the only one not getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>James glanced worriedly over at Kendall. He hadn't been kidding when he said he wouldn't sleep. He was currently past out against the window of the limo, one hand limp while the other clutched his iPhone. Earlier, during breakfast, when Carlos asked if he had heard from Logan, Kendall nearly snapped his head off with a stern <em>no.<em>

The answer only made James more nervous.

They arrived at _The Troubadour _concert hall about two hours before the show to rehearse and get hair and make up done. When the limo came to a stop, James nudged his passed out friend, barely getting the sentence, "We're here," out before Kendall was jumping out of the limo, walking fast towards the entrance.

James and Carlos sighed, then followed behind at a slower pace with their parents in tow.

When they got back stage Gustavo walked over to them, glancing at their outfits. Brooke stood next to them, arms crossed and waiting for his comments.

James was adorned in tight black jeans with a white button up. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbows and he was wearing a thin black tie.

Carlos wore navy blue jeans. His chest was covered with a gray t-shirt with black designs on it. He also wore some black rope bracelets.

Kendall wore tight black jeans as well. His shirt was white and long sleeved up to his elbows and it opened at the chest with buttons along one side of the slit.

"Acceptable." Gustavo finally stated.

James, Carlos and Brook all began to argue with him, explaining at once that the outfits were awesome. After a moment Gustavo cut them off with a hand to their faces. "Where is my fourth dog?" he exclaimed.

Kendall, who had been looking everywhere, nervously said, "Logan's not here yet?"

"We haven't seen him, but it's still early. I'm sure he will be here soon." Kelly soothed, looking up from her Blackberry for a brief moment.

"While we're waiting..." Gustavo began, clasping a hand on each James and Kendall shoulders with Carlos in the middle. He pulled them into a back room, where Mr. X was waiting.

"Ah c'mon Gustavo! We're going to be dancing for almost two hours on stage. Do we really have to dance now to?" James exclaimed, not wanting to sweat to much before his pre-performance exfoliation process. He didn't want to get clogged pores during the show.

"Yeah and Logan's not here. It'll just mess us all up." Kendall exclaimed, staring hard at his iPhone as he sent _another_ text.

By now, Carlos had snuck away from the other three who were beginning a very loud argument, voices overlapping against each other. He headed back towards where his father and mother were talking with Kelly, Brooke and Mama Knight.

"Dad." Carlos called, waving his father to come closer as he headed towards him.

"Sup my son?" The police officer said, wrapping an arm around Carlos's shoulders and walking away from the women.

"Logan's not here yet. We're all getting kind of worried." Carlos explained.

"Well...you heard Kelly. She said its still early. They may just be running late."

Carlos scoffed."The Mitchell's? Run late?" he turned full face to his father, "Remember when you were late picking me up from a play date when I was nine because you were in court and the car robber's girlfriend pulled out a gun, holding everyone up? They nearly gave you a time out!" Carlos exclaimed before continuing, "There's something going on. Will you please just run over to the hotel to make sure everything is all right?"

Officer Mitchell sighed, but nodded his head. "Ok. But only for you mi hijo."

Carlos threw his arms around his father, before running back to the others.

"Thanks Papi!"

* * *

><p>It was nearly a half hour to show time and Gustavo had already thrown 2 stage assistance out of his war path before he came upon the three boys in the back stage lounge.<p>

Swinging open the door with a loud BAM he screamed, "Where is he?"

Kendall jumped from his seat, his hair a mess from rubbing his hands through it nervously and his face pale with worry. "We don't know! We've tried calling him, the hotel, all our friends, even Bitters! He's in trouble you have to let us go find him! Please!" Kendall finished his words standing in front of the large man, his eyes pleading for him to understand.

Gustavo scoffed. "No way! This concert is huge and until we can find Logan, you three," he pointed to each boy as he enunciated, "Are. Going. On."

Just as the three boys jumped up to confront their manager to insist that they were _not_ going to perform without their friend, officer Garcia burst into the room.

"Did you find him?" Carlos inquired, rushing to his father.

The officer, slightly pale and out of breath, shook his head. "Sorry it took me so long. LA traffic man! OK, look. I went to their room. No answer. So I checked with the hotel. Logan's parents checked out this morning, but Logan wasn't with them. They did say a man came to the hotel late last night, asking for their room number, but no one remembers seeing him leave-"

Kendall, ready to burst, cut him off. "We have to call the police! Something's happened to him! We have to find him. We-"

Officer Garcia grabbed Kendall by the shoulders and said, "OK. Calm down son. I've already done that. They are going to look into it but really, unless we are _absolutely_ sure something has happened to him, there isn't much they can do."

"Why not." James exclaimed, worry growing fast in his stomach.

"Cause he wasn't exactly kidnapped. These are Logan's parents we're talking about. By law they have every right to be with him."

"I don't think so!" Gustavo yelled, heading towards the door, "They signed a contract and Logan has to be _here."_ He turned to his assistant. "Stall the show for as long as you can. I'm calling in Griffin to get some reinforcements." As Kelly hurried off, Gustavo turned to the others. "Meanwhile, you dogs call everyone you know, see if you can get a line on something." He sighed and for a moment, his face almost seemed to show he worried. "Don't worry. We'll find him." Then turned and left.

Officer Garcia also began to leave the room, but stopped and turned around, reaching into his jacket. "I'm going to call back the officer I spoke with in case he has found out anything, but this might be helpful. The maid said she found this almost hidden under a couch pillow while cleaning the Mitchell's hotel room. She wasn't sure if it meant something. I sure as hell don't know what it means."

He handed Carlos the note then left, but not before saying, "Like the man said, don't worry boys. We _will_ find him."

James groaned in frustration, running hands through his hair and not even caring that it got messy. "This is so confusing. Why would they just take off like this? And why would they do something with Logan?"

Neither boys had answers. Kendall sat back on the couch, still and stone face. His two friends regarded him nervously. "What if something awful happened it him?" Kendall whispered, fear etched into every syllable. Both boys took a seat next to him on either side.

"Don't think like that Kendall." Carlos said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "We still have people we can call. We still have this note." He was about to read it out loud when the door opened, revealing their mothers.

"What is going on? Where is Logan and his parents?" Mama Knight inquired, looking at the boys with confusion.

James relayed the situation to their mothers, who were all equally upset at Logan's disappearance.

"I don't understand. Why would they take him away?" Sylvia exclaimed, grabbing her son and squeezing him close as if he were next to disappear.

Mama Knight went over to her still son, wrapping a arm around him, unsure what to say.

"You're right. He's been here for over a year without any problems. Why take him away from his friends, his job, his...boyfriend now? What's so different from when we all were last here?" Brooke asked, turning to her son, upset and confused.

"Well...he wasn't dating Kendall then." James answered, echoing his friends words from the other night. He felt awful for not taking his friends fear towards his parents more seriously now

"Yes, but she knew that already. So what then?" Brooke answered, looking at the rest of the group.

"She didn't know though." Kendall's quiet voice broke out. "He never told her. He was...afraid."

He gave a humorless chuckle. "I told him it would be all right..." He couldn't finish his sentence, burying his face into his mother shoulder.

James turned to his mother to ask if she had heard from Logan's parents at all, but noticed she had a hand to her throat and had gone white in the face. "Mom?"

"She didn't know. Oh my God. I probably wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't for the drinks. I-"

James gingerly touched his mother to cut off her rant. "Mom? What are you talking about?"

She took a deep breath and turned to Kendall. "Kendall. God I'm so sorry I just assumed she knew. I-I-" She walked over to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I mentioned, last night when we were getting our drinks, how good I thought you were for Logan. That-that you had always been able to make him come out of his shell and I wasn't surprised that the two of you were...dating."

_They won't understand James._

Logan's words echoed through James's mind. "So his mother knew then." James stated, as Kendall turned to Brooke.

"Mrs Diamond, it's not your fault." Kendall stated, standing up and wiping away his tears. "None of us really knew about how bad his parents could be. We never though they would go this far. But, right now, we have to focus on getting him back."

Brooke nodded, standing with Kendall. "Anything we can do, consider it done."

Kendall nodded, trying to take charge of the situation when anyone could see he was dying inside. "Help us figure out this message. We think Logan might have left it."

Carlos held out the note, and while James noticed new, but still faded smudges on Carlos's hands, he ignored it for the situation at hand.

The note simply stated: _Newtons Law_.

The note had Logan written all over it. From the handwriting to the reference to science, to no one having any clue as to what it meant.

"Arg." Carlos exclaimed, "Why did Logan have to make it so smart?"

"Let's all just...try and think." Kendall instructed, and the room went silent.

James leaned against the wall, arms crossed and head down in thought.

Now, he _knew_ that Logan _knew_ that his friends were not as smart as him. The boy often had a habit of showing off his brainy skills, but that was only in retaliation to his others friends showing off their own particular talents. Like...James's beauty, Carlos's fearlessness and Kendall's...well...awesomeness.

So, if Logan wanted to leave them a secret note, he would try to make it as simple as possible. But the science reference? No. Logan knew that none of his friends had _any_ interest in science. Which would mean that he would _know_ that none of them would have any clue as to who the heck this Newton guy was.

So, the reference to Newton wasn't so much a reference to Newton himself ...but what the word could represent...

_Ding!_

James plucked the note from his pondering friend sitting on the floor next to him and studied it for a moment.

_Newtons Law_...N-E-W-...ten letters could also stand for...numbers.

James pulled out his phone and began dialing, glancing back and forth between the note and his phone.

"You got something?" Kendall asked, rushing to his friend.

"Hopefully" James answered as he finished dialing the number and letting it ring...and ring...and ring...

Until someone answered.

"James!" CRASH! "Oops sorry! I will pay for that! OK. James, hi! Wow it's so great to hear from you!"

All three boys crowded around the phone, together exclaiming, "Jenny Tinkler?"

* * *

><p><strong>How much do you love Jenny? I really hope they bring her back on BTR. She is just to much fun to watch. <strong>

**"What about the second grade when she broke my arm playing marbles? Or the third grade when she gave me the only paper-cut in history that required surgery? Or eighth grade...lab partners!" _James _(Big Time Rush) **

**xoxo BA**


	6. Chapter 5

"Hey guys! Oh my Gosh its so good to see you again! How are you? Whats up? Whats going on?" The boys were silent for a moment, immensely confused as to why Logan would leave their accident prone friend's number for clue as to where he could be. They stared at her face on their iPhone, not sure how to proceed.

"uh...guys?" Jenny asked, her voice laced with confusion. Kendall was the first to snap out of his thoughts. "Jenny! Have you heard from Logan recently? Like, since yesterday?"

Jenny laughed and said, "No silly! Why would I? Isn't he with you guys living the Big Time Rush dream?"

"Well he's kind of gone missing and he left your number as our only clue." James answered, worried that this was a mistake.

"My number? Well...that's weird. I haven't spoken to him since I last talked to all you guys when you called to congratulate me on my new CD." Jenny sounded worried, and she was. She liked Logan and he was her friend. She would hate for anything bad to happen to him.

"Can you think of anything? Of any reason at all why he would leave your number?" Carlos jumped in. He knew Logan and knew that his friend wouldn't have led them to Jenny without a reason.

Jenny was silent for a few moments, and the boys hopes were just beginning to become dashed when Jenny gasped and said, "Oh my Gosh. Did his parents find out he was gay?"

All three boys looked at each other confused. "Um...you knew he was gay?"

Jenny shook her head, "Not at first. But its the only thing that makes sense!" She exclaimed, "You see, it all happened when I was first getting ready to head to LA to meet up with you guys. When I first heard about Doctor Bonner."

"Doctor Bonner?" James repeated, confused. He had never heard of the guy.

"I don't know the whole story, but something about a relative of Logan's, his cousin. She was one of his patients, and well,...he sorta 'helps' people people become straight. He's supposed to be this big shot psych doctor in Minneapolis who helps people with, ya know, OCD and stuff...but it came out that he was practicing turning gay people straight...but in a really terrible way. He said he had 'the cure'."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kendall growled, but his mother placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"I really don't know." Jenny answered, "OK. So here's what happened. Logan's cousin comes to me like, the night before I left to go see you in L.A. for the first time..."

* * *

><p>"You're in Logan's class right?"<p>

Jenny let out a scream, jumped a mile, and accidentally knocked over a row of bikes lined up outside the library. She turned around to face a girl in her early twenties, with long raven hair and pale skin, but sharp blue eyes that seemed almost...dead.

"Uh...Logan? Like Logan Mitchell?" Jenny asked, pushing a black BMX off her leg before bouncing up and brushing some snow off her skirt.

The girl nodded and remained silent.

"Uh Yeah! I'm actually going to LA to see him tomorrow!" She held up the plane tickets she had printed out from the library's computers and the Singing Awesome for Dummies guide. "How do you know him?" Jenny paused, the continued, "Wait...I know you..." Jenny cocked her head to the side and said, "That Christmas eve..."

"I'm...his cousin. Olive. We've...met before." Olive cut in, then hesitated. She looked around as if to make sure they were alone. "Can you give him this? Please he has to know this. Please give it to him. It's so important." In a flourish the girl came alive briefly to push a folded note into Jenny's hands.

"Oh uh OK. Sure!" Jenny said, holding the note tightly in her hand. The girl bit her lip and said, "Tell him...it's OK. He's OK the way he is." Then she simply turned around and walked away.

"Weird." Jenny commented before taking a step and promptly slipping on some ice, falling over onto a mailbox which in turn knocked over a streetlight.

* * *

><p>"Did Logan get the note?" James asked.<p>

Jenny nodded. "I gave it to him right before I left for the tour, when you guys helped me find a band."

"What did it say?" Carlos inquired.

Jenny shrugged. "Beats me. It was private. But I've met Logan's cousin before, during a Christmas

party at his house back when we were Freshman. Our mom's are pretty close. But, things got...kinda out of hand there. Logan can tell you what happened better than me. See, I don't know the whole story, about Logan's cousin and everything. But it was my mom who told me about Dr. Bonner. You know how small our town is. Everyone knows everyone's business. She's the one who told me about how Sarah was a patient with Dr. Bonner. I heard the rumors about his 'cure' and just put it all together."

"I wonder if Dr. Bonner is the man who showed up to the hotel last night. If one of his patients was Logan's cousin, it makes sense he would have been used again in the family." James commented.

"I wish I could be of more help guys." Jenny frowned, hoping she had helped Logan.

"You've been awesome Jenny. We'll let you know what happens." Carlos said.

"Thanks. Good lu-" Jenny's words were cut off by a loud BOOM! "Oops. I think my nachos are done." She said, and waved good bye with the sound of sirens approaching in the background.

James cut off the phone call. "OK. So, all we need to do is find out if Dr. Bonner has any-"

He was cut off by Kendall who was looking at his own phone. "Dr. Bonner has an office here in LA. It's actually only 20 minutes from here."

"Lets go." Carlos said, throwing on his helmet and giving it a hard smack to prove he was ready to get down to business.

"Whoa whoa. You guys are _not_ just going to barge into some strangers office who might be dangerous." Mama Knight said, blocking the doorway with her arms crossed and both mothers on either side of her in a similar stance.

"Mom, Logan is in trouble. We have to get to him as soon as possible." Kendall pleaded as he threw on his jacket.

"You should give this information to the police." Carlos's mother explained.

"Mom, you didn't heard dad. He said the police can't do anything until they have proof, and even then, because it was Logan's parents, there really isn't any crime here. And we can't prove that this Dr. Bonner guy has Logan, but we have to try."

Both mothers looked at each other, their resolve waning in the possibility of Logan being in danger.

"What about the concert?" Brooke asked.

The boys turned to each other, than back to their mothers. Kendall pondered a moment before saying, "Well...you said anything we needed right?"

* * *

><p>Kendall was sure, five miles away, he could hear Gustavos scream of rage when he came into the back stage room with his three dogs missing, and their mothers all drinking tea, pretending to have no clue as to where their sons went.<p>

* * *

><p>The boys took Mrs. Knights car, after promising profusely to be careful. By using the GPS in Kendall's iPhone they eventually came upon the office of Dr. Bonner.<p>

There was nothing special about the office. In large bold letters across the top stated this building was the _Medical Facility of Mental and Physical Health of L.A._ The building rose to three floors, and the front had with two wide glass doors leading inside. The rest of the windows along the building were tinted, so no one could see inside.

In their parked car they regarded the large building for a moment before turning to each other. "Well, we're here. What do we do now?" Carlos asked.

"You'll wait in the car," came a noise from beside Kendall in the drivers seat. All three boys jumped and turned to see officer Garcia next to their car.

"Dad..." Carlos muttered, nervously, "What are you doing here?"

"Following you to make sure you don't get yourselves killed. Your mother called me as soon as you left." The man said after Kendall rolled down the window.

"Officer Garcia..." Kendall began, but was cut off by a wave of the hand.

"I don't think so boys. Let me do it. Trust me. I'll be able to get a better answer with a badge than three boys barging in having no clue what their doing. So wait. Here." He instructed before heading inside.

Kendall turned to his friends, heaving a sigh, "So...air ducts."

"Air ducts." The boys agreed.

* * *

><p>Despite all their years crawling through small air vents to sneak into one building or another, nothing could change the fact that they were older now, and the task was considerably harder when wearing skinny jeans made for only looking hot, not actually doing some immense mobile action in them.<p>

"James, I love your mom. But she is never picking out pants for me again." Kendall hissed, stopping to adjust himself again before crawling forward.

"Please. You have never looked so good." James whispered back, not wanting to admit he was terribly uncomfortable as well.

"Carlos you see anything?" Kendall asked his helmet clad friend who was staring down through a vent just ahead of them.

"I don't know. It's like a doctors room, with the big chair and medical utensils, but I still don't see Logan." Carlos didn't want to mention that the 'big chair' also had restraints on the arms. His friend was already freaked out about Logan enough.

"Well we've already looked into three other rooms. Maybe Logan isn't here." James said. Kendall sighed, not wanting to admit defeat just yet.

"We can't give up yet!" Carlos shot back.

"Well if Logan isn't here then we're just wasting our time!" James argued.

"YOU don't know that." Carlos said.

"You don't know that either!"

"Don't be stupid."

"No, you're stupid"

"No! You're st-whoah, WHOAH!" Carlos had put to much weight on the vent he had been leaning on and it crashed open, taking the boy to the floor.

James and Kendall looked over at each other before quickly crawling to their fallen friend, who lay motionless on the floor.

James jumped down first, before bending and gathering Carlos in his arms. When he didn't wake up, he began shaking Carlos, whispering his name. Fear was pounding through him fast.

Kendall jumped down just as Carlos began to open his eyes, "Ow." He moaned, wincing as James pulled him into a hug.

"Are you OK?" James asked, pulling the shorter boy away from him to inspect him for injuries. His heart was going a mile a minute, petrified his secret love was hurt.

"Yeah. I think so...the helmet took most of the fall." He gave a small smile and tapped his hockey helmet gratefully.

"Good. Now we gotta hide. I'm sure someone heard that crash." Kendall instructed, peaking his head out of the office door, and quickly motioning his friends to follow him down the hallway when he realized there was no one out there.

The hallway was quiet. The carpet had a plain navy blue color to it which off set the grayish white walls. The doors were labeled with various doctors names and professions, but as they traveled further along, Kendall kept his eyes out for Dr. Bonner's name.

They walked as far as they could until they came to a dead end.

"Shh..I hear footsteps." James warned, and both boys stopped dead in their tracks when they heard voices and people getting closer. They seemed to be coming from a hallway nearby. The only way out was a door marked, _Staff Only_, to their left.

"Just as good an escape as any!" James exclaimed before throwing open the door, silently giving thanks it was unlocked, and all three jumped inside. It lead to a side, indoor fire exit stairwell that only went down.

They all looked at each other and shrugged, heading down the stairs and listening for opening doors or voices.

When they got to the first floor, Kendall said, "Maybe we can just go out through the front door."

But when he tried the door he found it locked. He really didn't want to leave. He was disappointed that they couldn't find Logan, and even more worried about where his boyfriend was than before.

"There's a lower level," Carlos said, leaning over the side to regard the next flight of stairs, "I think maybe to the basement. Maybe there is another way out through there." Carlos suggested. As eager as he was to find his missing friend, he was more worried about his fathers reaction to them being gone.

James threw open the door, revealing another set of stairs that went further into what looked like a basement or storage room. The basement seemed to span the entirety of the building, so it was quite large and open. Storage units lined the far left side of the wall. And, there were boxes piled up along the wall and in between those boxes were old chairs, desks and extra medical equipment.

James found a light switch next to the stairway and the boys descended, careful to be quiet. Each felt nervous since the room was quiet, dark and super creepy.

"This is way creepy." James muttered, taking in his surroundings.

"That doesn't matter." Kendall started, running a hand through his hair and turning to his James, his voice rising to panic. "We're at a dead end! We can't get out of the building. Gustavo's going to kills us anyways when we do. And we still don't know where Logan is! He could be anywhere. Anywhere at all-"

"Found him!" Called Carlos from the other end of the basement. Both James and Kendall turned to each other in confusion before dashing towards their friends voice.

Behind an old wired storage unit was Logan, curled up on the floor, asleep. Inside his wired cage was file cabinets and old boxes with paper sticking out of it.

"Logan!" Kendall called to his motionless friend before grabbing the door and trying to pry it open when he received no answer.

Locked.

"Damn it! How are we-" Kendall began before a loud, "Yeaaaah!" made him turn.

Carlos was bent over and rushing towards the door with speed. Both boys jumped out of the way just as Carlo's helmet rammed into the door, busting it open.

"Carlos are you crazy!" James exclaimed, rushing to his friend and turning him over to inspect him for injuries, _again_.

Carlos muttered something in Spanish before shaking his head a bit and smiling at James. "I found Logan!"

James laughed and pulled him in for a hug. "Yeah I know. Good job!" After all this was over he was going to have a talk with Carlos about how he kept putting himself in harms way. This was just getting ridiculous and he couldn't stand it if Carlos ever seriously hurt himself for one of them.

Both boys turned to Kendall, who was currently crouched in front of his boyfriend, holding him in arms and trying to wake him up. James and Carlos crawled over to the fallen boy, inspecting his condition.

Logan had a large, nasty bruise on his left cheek. A large bandage over his right eyebrow nearly covered his whole head. Also bruises covered his wrists and arms in various spots.

"Baby...Logan baby please..._please_ wake up." Kendall begged softly, running a hand through Logan's raven hair as his head was gently cradled in the crook of Kendall's neck.

This continued on for a few minutes. Carlos and James remained silent, their worry rising as Kendall's voice softly but desperately tried to coax Logan awake. Both boys could tell from Kendall's voice he was trying hard not to cry.

Eventually, Logan groaned softly, moving his head to the side a bit as he slowly regained consciousness. Soon his eyes flew open and he jumped back, pushing away from Kendall.

"No! No!" He yelled twice while crawling back towards wall, his eyes screwed shut in pain as he buried his head in his knees and threw his hands over his ears, pressing his body into the wall as if he wanted to meld into it..

"Logan! Logan, listen to me. Listen to my voice. It's me, Kendall. I'm here with James and Carlos. We're here to help you." Kendall crawled over to the boy, forcefully grabbing his hands away from his ears.

Logan, shaking, opened his eyes. It took a moment for them to focus before he let out a weak breath, then croak out, "Kendall?"

Kendall nodded and let out a shaky breath as he moved his hands from Logan's wrists to cup his face.

"I'm here. I came for you. I'll always come for you." Kendall whispered.

Logan let out a broken sob before he launched himself into Kendall's arms, gripping him tightly and shaking like a leaf.

Kendall locked Logan into his arms, holding him tight with no intention of letting him go. _Ever._

"Guys. As thrilled as I am that we found Logan, we have _got_ to get out of here." James exclaimed, looking to his side and finding that Carlos was gone. Panic surged through him as he shot up, surveying his surroundings to where Carlos could have wandered off to.

Carlos then came around the corner from where some boxes were stacked and said, "There's a door that leads out to the back of the building. If it's unlocked we can go out that way."

Kendall looked down at his love and asked, "Can you walk?"

Logan nodded. Kendall stood and helped Logan up. He was still a bit shaky and slow to move. Kendall slid off his jacket and placed it around his boyfriends shoulders.

"They injected me with something. I'm not sure what it is but I'm still kind of loopy." Logan exclaimed wobbling a bit when he tried to take a step. Kendall's grip around Logan's waist just tightened at hearing his words.

They had just exited the storage unit when they were met with a voice from behind them, "And where do you think you're going?"

They turned and saw a tall man regarding them with a curious expression. He was in his 50's complete with gray hair, an older weathered face and deep brown eyes. His thin body was adorned with a white button down shirt and khaki pants. His tie was a plain navy blue.

Logan grasped onto Kendall's arm and let out a whimper. Kendall knew. "So you must be Bonner."

The man nodded and took a step towards him. "Yes." His voice was calm. Almost...friendly. "And that is my patient you have there. I would be happy to take him off your hands. You boys can just see yourself out now. All right?"

"I don't think so." James challenged, moving to stand next to his friends. Even though this guy didn't look all that threatening, he knew by now that they should not underestimate him, at _all_.

The man sighed, shaking his head and taking a step closer. "Now boys. Your friend here is very, very ill. He needs specific care that only I can give him. By taking him away, you are only hurting him more. Don't you want him to get better?" Bonner sounded like he really cared about Logan's well being, holding out a hand towards them, pleading.

Logan flinched at his movement. Kendall pushed Logan so he was standing behind him, out of Bonner's sight, but still holding his hand to maintain contact.

"Right. Because locking him in a basement is standard medical practice." Kendall shot back.

"Boys." Doctor Bonner's voice began to rise. "If you don't leave now, without Logan, I will be forced to call in the police due to your breaking and entering. I promise I will take good care of Logan. He and I are old friends." The man regarded Logan, who recoiled under his glare. "Aren't we?"

All three boys looked at Logan confused, but he just buried his face further into Kendall's back and remained silent.

Kendall turned back to the man, hate in his eyes, "Just leave him alone!"

The man, angry how, shouted, "Just give him to me or I'm calling the police!"

Just then a new voice echoed throughout the basement. "Considering I am the police, I will have to recommend that no, boys, you should not give Logan to this guy." Officer Garcia stalked down the stairs.

"See now, Iknow I don't got the best memory around, but I _know_ my kid's friend. And I'm very, _very_ sure that _that_ is Logan. Which is why I am just so confused as to why you told me that, not only had you not seen Logan when I showed you his picture, you have never met the boy before in your life?"

Carlos's dad was at the end of the basement steps now, gun in one hand and cuffs in the other.

"So, just to clear things up, since we might both be confused here, why don't we continue this conversation somewhere a bit lighter? Say the police station. How about that hmm?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hurray! Logan is saved. But the story's not over yet! More to come...complete with Kogan and Jarlos goodness! <strong>

**xoxo BA **


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay! I;ve been working ton's of extra hours before school starts and also, the impending storm of doom heading my way, so you know how it goes. P.S. Getting a review from you guys is like getting a present on Christmas morning. All of your amazing support makes me want to try even harder at bringing you better stories. Thank you so much for reading! **

* * *

><p>"Kendall will you stop hovering? I'm fine!" Logan said to his boyfriend, annoyance lacing his voice, but a with small smile forming at his lips, it showed that he wasn't all <em>that<em> annoyed with his boyfriends actions.

They were in a hospital room further into the city, where the boys were waiting for Logan to be discharged. After being thoroughly chastised by Officer Garcia for disobeying his orders, they were dropped off at the local hospital while Carlos's dad brought Dr. Bonner to the police station.

Logan was currently hooked up to an IV since he was suffering from dehydration. He didn't need to be admitted, but he had to wait until the saline bag was empty to even begin to the process of being released. In addition, he had to talk to the cops Officer Garcia was sending over.

Carlos kept trying to poke the newly applied bandage on Logan's head, which covered a not very large but quite deep cut, and James continued smacking his hand away.

"Ow!" Carlos whined for the third time. "But he won't tell us how he got it!"

Logan sighed. "I don't want to talk about it. I will just tell everything once the cops come."

Carlos opened his mouth to protest but the words died when he saw the glare Kendall gave him.

Before, James and Carlos had thought of Kendall as being a _bit_ over protective of Logan. Now, the boy had seemed to grow a whole new role of shielding his boyfriend. Ever since they found him in the basement, Kendall was either holding his hand, rubbing his back or just standing centimeters away from Logan. And with every new medical personnel who entered the room, they soon became subject to Kendall's glare of doom if they got to close to Logan.

"Relax Kendall." James started, stepping in front of Carlos. "We were just as worried as you were."

Kendall gave a snort and Logan rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "Be _nice_ Kendall. If you glare at one more nurse or doctor or candy stripper, I'm kicking you out of this room."

Kendall gave Logan a pout and grabbed his hand, placing soft kisses along each knuckle. "I'm sorry. I was just so worried about you."

Logan glanced down, his face turning red. "I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't start that again. You've been apologizing since we got here." Kendall pulled Logan towards his chest for a hug, kissing him gently on the head. "You have nothing to be sorry for. We just want to understand what happened."

Logan nodded and took a breath to reply, but officer Garcia walked in. "Hey boys. Sorry but there's an officer here who wants to talk to Logan...alone." He said, looking straight at Kendall.

Kendall bit his lip and turned to Logan. "Will you be all right?" He asked, nervous about leaving his boyfriend alone. He had mentally promised himself to never, _ever_ leave Logan out of his sight again.

Logan nodded, but said, "Don't go to far."

"I wont." Kendall replied, giving him a kiss before leaving.

"How about I take you boys to the cafeteria, get you some food?" Carlos's dad suggested. While the other two boys nodded their heads, Kendall declined,

"I'm just going to wait out here til they're done." he said, taking a seat next to the door to Logan's room.

"We'll bring you back something." James replied to Kendall as they began to walk away. He nodded his answer, and pulled out his phone to call Jenny back to let her know they found Logan.

"What did the cops say about Logan's parents?" Carlos asked his father as they went inside the elevator.

"Not much, but from what I can tell, they're back in Minnesota."

James contemplated this. "So they just left him with this Doctor Bonner guy?" The whole situation was ridiculous to James. How his friends parents could even do this to Logan...it was just beyond him.

Officer Garcia nodded. "We're dredging up Bonner's case load. From what you boys told me, this isn't his first altercation with Logan and his family. Chances are that's why they left Logan with him. They have history."

The three left the elevator and headed into the cafeteria and gathered an array of chocolate milk, french fries and sandwiches before convening at a table.

"But he's going to jail right? He wont get Logan back...right dad?"

Officer Garcia sighed and said, "It's complicated Carlos. We don't know what happened between Logan leaving us at the restaurant and you guys finding him in that basement. Bonner's involved all right...just how much is difficult to say." He looked behind his son, sat up a bit and waved. "That's why I brought in a secret weapon."

James nearly chocked on his sandwich when he saw who the officer was regarding. A tall, well built woman with long black hair and sharp blue eyes came power walking towards them, her face as serious as the three piece power suite and sensible Parada's was wearing.

"Garcia." she said as a way of hello, shaking his hand with a firm grip and barely regarding the two dumbstruck boys beside her. "I heard you got him." She continued quickly after his hello.

"For now, yes. It's not much, but if anyone can build anything substantial out of this, you can." Garcia said, offering her a chair and a water he had purchased. She gave a small thank you and waved the water away, before turning to the two boys.

"These are the friends who found..." she trailed off, pulling up her blackberry, glancing it over before looking back up, "a Logan Mitchell?"

Garcia nodded, "Yes. This is James," he pointed to James who flashed his most winning smile with a small wink.

"And my son, Carlos." He drew a arm around his son, and the woman gave him an almost real smile, "Right, Carlos. Your father has mentioned you often. My name is Sabrina Stafton. I will be representing your friend, Logan."

"Representing? What do you mean?" Carlos asked, turning to his father for answers.

Sabrina flashed a quick glance at Garcia, looking for the go ahead, and when he nodded, she continued, "Well...your friend is in a...predicament. He is the son of two publicly known, respectable citizens of a well to do community. But these...so called respectable people left their son in the care of a man who is...practicing medicine...immorally. I am here to make sure that Logan is not put into that kind of position again by them."

James and Carlos took a moment to register what this woman was telling them, until Carlos spoke up. "So you...want to take Logan away from his parents?"

Sabrina let out a small sigh, and turned to officer Garcia for help. "What we really want to do is get Doctor Bonner to pay for his involvement in some crimes that have been committed. And to _prove_ that he is unfit to practice medicine and should be held responsible for what has happened...we have to prove that Logan's parents were wrong for letting Doctor Bonner care for him, because of his past." 

"What kind of crimes?" James asked. He didn't want to know, and he knew he wouldn't like the answer, but he had to know.

Sabrina tucked some hair behind her ear and answered, "Well...there has been a pattern of his patients, ending their lives prematurely."

"Suicide?" Carlos asked, his eyes wide. She nodded and continued, "It seems that after seeking his help, his patients all went through similar symptoms. Change in personality, avoidance, depression, self harm and eventually..." She trailed off, before continuing, "Another similarity is that these patients went to see him to deal with their sexuality."

"They were gay." James stated.

"Or thought they might be. Or didn't want to be. Or their families thought they could be. Each situation is different in its own right, but the concept is still the same."

Garcia cut in, "Sabrina here has been working for years to get his medical license revoked and to prove that he had an involvement with these deaths. We're hoping that maybe this may be the break that we need to keep this guy from hurting any more Logan's out there."

Sabrina nodded, pulling out some papers and a binder with a pen, before regarding the two dumbstruck boys beside her.

"Now boys, I need you to tell me everything you know about what happened, from before to when you found Logan."

She pulled out a tape recorder and placed it on the table in front of them. James and Carlos looked at officer Garcia for consent, and when he nodded, they began.

* * *

><p>Logan leaned against Kendall's chest, Logan letting the vibrations of his boyfriend humming softly 'Worldwide' relax him as Kendall's deft fingers carded their way through his hair. They were laying together on the hospital bed, enjoying the silence and comfort of each other.<p>

"How do you feel?" Kendall asked. Logan let out a content sight before answering, "A lot better."

Kendall could feel how tense and drained his boyfriend was. Logan was not in the interview with the officer for as long as Kendall had thought he would be, but Logan had explained that it was only the initial interview so they could charge Bonner, and that there would be more statements and interviews in the future. Kendall had hoped that Logan would tell him what happened, but so far Logan had kept his mouth shut about it.

Logan shifted a bit so he was looking into Kendall's eyes, and said, "Thank you for finding me."

Kendall let out a soft laugh and said, "Of course I would find you. I'd look for you forever." Logan blushed at his statement, "But I never would have had a clue if it wasn't for you leaving Jenny's number." Logan looked down and grasped Kendall's hand, focusing on the entwined fingers. "I was hoping you guys would figure it out."

"It was James actually who got it." Kendall was silent for a moment, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Why didn't you ever tell me about the doctor?"

Logan's movements stilled, and he didn't look up at Kendall.

"Logan...please don't shut me out. Something happened between you and him and your parents, and I... I want to know. I want to help you. Please." Kendall placed his hand under Logan's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. Kendall nearly lost his breath when he saw how pain filled they were as they began to fill with tears.

"Kendall...I-I..." Logan started, not sure how to find the words, "I don't want you to think of me...differently." Logan finally managed to choke it out, his voice barely above a whisper.

Kendall pulled Logan impossibly closer, hugging him and burying his face on top of Logan's hair. "Logan I love you and nothing will ever change how I feel about you. But, _please_ tell me."

Kendall felt awful that his boyfriend was scared that he would ever not love him. Kendall couldn't imagine his life without Logan. That last night and day without him had been torture.

Kendall could feel Logan tensing under his arms and he knew he was pushing him. But he was still so scared for Logan. He hadn't realized how close he was going to come to loosing Logan, and now that he got him back he didn't want to risk loosing him again.

Before Logan had a chance to answer, the door to the room opened and a male voice inquired, "I need to speak with Logan Mitchell?"

Kendall looked up. The man was in his mid-to late 40's. He had graying hair and a sullen face. His body was adorned in a serious business suit and he carried a large black briefcase.

Kendall eased out of Logan's grip, hopping off the bed and demanding, "Who are you?"

The man walked further into the room, "I'm Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell's lawyer. They've asked me to come and bring Logan home." He turned to Logan who was sitting up and hastily wiping the the tears from his eyes. "Logan, get yourself together. I'm bringing you back to Minnesota."

Kendall stepped in front of the man, fists clenched, "They hell you are!" He was ready to defend Logan no matter what. No _way_ was he going back to his parents.

"Logan is still underage, and if his parents want him back home, that's where he will go." His voice indicated that this conversation was over as he motioned Logan to follow him.

"I don't think so." Came a voice from the doorway. Kendall turned to regard the tall, dark haired woman stalking into the room with a determined expression. She carried a manilla folder in her hand which she thrust into Logan's parents lawyers hands. Behind her came officer Garcia, with Carlos and James dashing in to stand next to Kendall defending their friend.

"Hello Mr. Gardner. You'll see here that I've gotten consent from a judge that states Logan will be in the care and custody of Officer Garcia until everything is straightened out."

The lawyer looked over the papers and snorted. "Taking a child away from his parents? Rather cold-blooded even for you Sabrina."

The woman barely raised her eyebrows, and retorted, "Let's just remember that a child's welfare is at stake here. I'd like to say we'd both agree its a tad more important that the reputation of a crazed physician."

"Um...I'm not a child. I'm seventeen!" Logan tried to intervene, but no one acknowledged his words.

"This is unacceptable. Considering his parents statement about Logan's mental state, he won't be safe being around these people. I recommend having him institutionalized until the hearing." 

Logan shouted a "Hey!" as Carlos, James and Kendall began to argue that Logan was _not_ crazy.

"I am aware of their statement." Sabrina cut through the chatter, "Which is why I've already set up a meeting with a psychologist for tomorrow to give an accurate and _professional_ statement of Logan's mental state, which we will use in court. Until then, he is free to leave with Officer Garcia."

"I don't need to see a shrink!" Logan exclaimed when he heard Sabrina.

"His parents aren't going to stand for this." Mr. Gardner said, ignoring Logan and getting close to Sabrina in a threatening manner.

"Well how about you tell them to come here to L.A and say that to my face instead of sending a patsy to do it for them from Minnesota?" Sabrina countered.

"He isn't in the right mind state!" Mr. Gardner nearly shouted back.

Whatever Sabrina had been about to say died on her lips as a figure walked in, "Considering my patient was telling me how to treat his own concussion, quite correctly I might add, I would have to weigh in that Logan is quite stable." Logan's doctor had appeared, heading straight for Logan to begin checking him over again. He was an older man of about 50 with kind blue eyes and a soft face. "If I had any doubt that he was not stable, I wouldn't let him leave this facility. But, my opinion is that he should be quite all right to leave with is friends."

The male lawyer shook his head, defeated but not down, and said, "We will talk. This isn't over." Then left.

The four boys gave audible sights, and Logan turned to the doctor gratefully. "Thank you."

The man smiled and said, "It's no problem. So, I want you back here in two weeks to get those stitches out. But if you have any headaches or nausea that wont go away, you come back here immediately. All right?"

Logan nodded and the doctor left.

Kendall replaced his jacket around Logan's shoulders and said, "C'mon. Lets go home."

* * *

><p>The group had barely walked through the door before the three mothers descended on Logan like hawks. In a chorus of motherly love, they cooed and fawned over him, each exclaiming their own personal opinion of how to mend, help and coddle him. In addition to Brooke's apology.<p>

Grasping his arms gently, the older woman pulled Logan away from the motherly huddle and looked straight into his eyes and said, "I am so, _so_ sorry for all this. I never meant to cause any harm or trouble." Her eyes were welling up with tears which made Logan slightly panic.

"No! Please don't worry about it. Really. It's not your fault. You had no idea how my parents would react. Really." When the tears began to fall, Logan seemed to panic more, "Ms. Diamond its OK. I'm fine really!"

James intervened, unable to see his friend squirm anymore, despite how fun it was to watch. "Mom! You had no idea OK? Its not your fault not every mother is as awesome as you are." James said, which made his mother smile and give her son a big hug.

"Well, now that that is settled, how about Logan you go take a shower and we will get dinner started-" Mama. Knight began, before their front door opened, revealing a steaming, seriously pissed off Gustavo with a put upon Kelly hanging onto his shoulders, arms wrapped around his neck to slow down his charge. She was waving a hand and yelling, "Run!"

All four boys yelped and jumped behind their mothers, who stood defiantly in front of them.

"Gustavo...before you overreact..." Officer Garcia started, walking slowly towards the raging bull in front of him.

"Overreact?" Gustavo started, walking into the room and then knocking off Kelly, who fell to the floor with a yelp.

"_Overreact_? They didn't show up for their own concert! It was a disaster! People wanted their money back. Do you know how Griffin can get when people want their money back? Do _you_!" He bellowed so loud the cabinets opened, dishes fell to the floor. Car alarms went off.

"Gustavo..." Kendall began, slowly edging his way out from behind his mom.

"Logan!" Gustavo yelled, which made Logan jump and give out a not so manly squeal. "Where. Were. YOU!"

"I..uh... well..." Logan began, tripping over his words, unable to start.

"We found him locked in a basement. His parents sent him to some guy to get brain washed!" Carlos exclaimed from behind his mom.

"What?" Gustavo screamed, confused and not quite believing Carlos.

"We don't know the whole story, but Logan's parents left to go back to Minnesota early this morning. They left Logan with a man who is some kind of doctor who specializes in...straightening out people. People who are different." Officer Garcia cut in, trying to explain the situation to the man. "The boys were able to locate him, and found out that the doctor was trying to hide Logan in the cellar of his office here in LA. He was locked in a _cage_ man."

Gustavo ran his hands over his face and said, "All right. Fine. _Fine._ Let's get this figured out." He paused and sighed, staring at Mama Knight. "I'm going to need some coffee. This is going to be a _long...long_ night."

* * *

><p>James wanted to turn off the TV and head to bed, but he couldn't. He knew if he did, his mind would just be plagued with the kinds of questions he had wanted to avoid thinking about since this whole debacle had started. Like, how could Logan's parents do this? What was going to happen with Logan, the band, their little family here in 2J? And...how was he going to deal with his new feeling for Carlos that would eventually lead to getting with him?<p>

The new _Jane Eyre_ movie was playing on On Demand, one of James's favorite classic romance novel, but it was muted. James sighed, not wanting to admit it, but he knew that the only real answer was that the next few weeks were going to be difficult, especially on his smart friend.

Another reason James couldn't bare to go back to his room was the absence of Carlos. His mother had been so upset about what happened with Logan, she practically dragged her short son out of the door to spend the night at their hotel with her and her husband. James didn't want to actually admit it, but he missed his friend the moment he went out the door. Missed him more than he realized...

The sound of a door shutting almost forcefully broke James out of his thoughts, and he turned to see Kendall stalk out of the room, an almost angry expression on his face, and head towards the kitchen. He threw open the door and glanced inside, before shutting it again, heaving a big sigh.

"You OK man?" James asked, causing the tall boy to jump.

"Jeez James. I didn't know you were still up." Kendall said, spinning around quickly with hand to his chest, startled that his friend was still awake. He walked over to his friend and plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Not ready to go down yet." James answered, turning to his friend, "What's wrong."

Kendall ran his hands through is face and hair, leaning back onto the couch and heaving another sigh.

"It's Logan. He won't talk about what happened. At _all_. He just keeps...freezing me out."

James wasn't surprised by this. "Give him time man. This is all kind of fresh, and hard. Especially for him."

Kendall shook his head, "I just...I can't help but feel like he doesn't trust me."

Leaning his head against his fist resting on the edge of the couch, James said, "Can you blame him? Look at what raised him. I bet he doesn't trust...anyone really."

By the look on Kendall's face, James realized that his friend hadn't thought about Logan's situation like that.

"How can I just prove to him, once and for all, that I'm not going to hurt him?" Kendall asked, desperation in his voice.

James thought about it for a minute, then shrugged, "I don't know man. I guess you just got to keep doing what you're doing, and being there for him when he needs you. If you just keep doing that, I think he'll come around."

Kendall heaved out one more sigh before standing, "Let's hope so. I just..." Kendall paused looking at the ground for a moment before turning to James. "I just can't loose him."

James nodded and watched Kendall as he retreated back to his room.

He turned back to the TV just as Mr. Rochester leaned over to kiss Jane. James sighed longingly. He wanted love so badly, and he was beginning to realize he had been looking for it in all the wrong places. Like Mr. Rochester taking so long to realize he loved the woman working for him James realized his love had been right in front of him the whole time as well.

* * *

><p>James awoke to the feeling of someone shaking him. He jerked back, wondering why someone was grabbing him, and opened his eyes to reveal a red eyed, bed head Logan.<p>

"Dude. Why are you waking me up so early?" James croaked out before trying to shift. He realized he was still on the couch, never leaving to go to this bedroom. He must have fallen asleep sometime after Kendall left.

"Have you seen Kendall? When I got up he wasn't here and he's not in the apartment." Logan asked, concern lacing his voice.

James shook his head before replying, "He probably went to the gym. He's been trying to go more lately," he paused to give out a big yawn before continuing, "I'm sure he just wanted to get there early because you," James pointed to his friend who had now taken a seat beside him on the couch, "have a big day today. And Kendall wants to be there for you."

Logan cast his eyes downward and said, "It's ridiculous. I don't need to go see a shrink."

James shrugged, silently disagreeing with his friend but not wanting to voice his opinion. Instead he

focused on his conversation with Kendall last night, "You know you're pushing Kendall away right?"

Logan turned to James and sighed, "Look. It's just...hard for me to talk about...everything. I can't just turn it on and off."

James shook his head and said, "Not what I'm talking about dude, but definitely a part of it. What I mean is...you're pushing him away, like...he can only take so much before he can't take any more."

Logan jerked back, surprised at James words. It made James feel like a jerk for hurting his friend, but he knew that Logan wouldn't realize it until someone laid it out for him, "Kendall loves you...but if you keep pushing him away, it will only make him feel like you don't love him back. And...well...a person can only take that much rejection until they don't want to be rejected anymore."

Logan was silent for a moment, contemplating his friends words. "So...how do I prove to Kendall that I love him?"

James shrugged, feeling an odd sense of repeat at this scenario, but he answered anyway. "Just show him that you trust him...the rest should follow."

He sleepily rolled off the bed, falling to the floor with an "omph!" before he jumped up to stand. He stretched a bit as his friend sat in silence, taking in James's words. Clasping a hand on his shoulder, James said, "You don't have to tell him everything...but at least try to tell him something."

Logan nodded as James walked away heading towards the bathroom to shower. He felt so grungy and tired, just wanting to wash away yesterday. He was almost done shutting the bathroom door when he heard the front door open and Kendall's voice in the hallway.

"Hey." He heard Logan reply, and James opened the door partway, not wanting to stick his head out and be obvious, but wanting to hear the conversation between the two.

"Where'd you go?" Logan asked, standing up to greet his boyfriend. He had his hands clasped behind his back to hide his nerves.

Kendall held up his gym back and said, "To work out. I didn't get to much sleep last night so I just went kinda early. Clear my head ya know?"

Logan nodded, leaving his eyes downward, not sure what to say. He nearly jumped in surprise when he felt two arms enveloping him and pulling him in close.

"Good morning." Kendall said, burying his head into Logan's morning mop top.

Logan could feel Kendall's words vibrate through his chest and smiled. "Good morning to you to."

James quietly shut the door to the bathroom, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>So the next chapter might take me a while to update because I'm going to add some parts to it. I've realized in going over my story that the initial writing of the whole connection with Logan, Doctor<strong> **Bonner and Jenny is a bit patchy and hard to follow, so I will need to change and update some of that to make it more understandable for you. But it won't be that long until I do, Scouts Honor. But don't worry it will get published. Actually, I promise this whole story will get published. I already have it written up. I just do one part at a time because I like to spell check and update some parts. But don't worry, it won't take me to long! Thanks for reading and all the reviews. You guys rock my socks ;)**

**xoxo BA **


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you for being so understanding while I got this chapter ready. With work, a funeral and getting ready for classes, I've been super busy! As usual you're reviews have been awesome. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Logie, please calm down its going to be fine." Kendall said, reaching out to grab his pacing boyfriend by the arm.<p>

Logan let out a small yelp when he felt himself being pulled towards Kendall and pushed gently into a chair next to his boyfriend. They were currently in the waiting room of the psychiatrists office that Sabrina had appointed for Logan to meet with. Logan had been pacing the room since they had checked in five minutes ago, going over the situation in his head with increasing anxiety.

Kendall wrapped an arm around Logan, pulling him in close and whispering in his ear, "Just relax baby. Don't worry it'll be fine."

Logan pulled back and said, "How do you know? What if they find me mentally incompetent. What if the doctor unearths some buried memory that will send me into a state of lunacy? What if...what if she's wearing a beret?"

Kendall chuckled and pecked him quickly on the cheek, "First of all, you are crazy, but the good kind so I don't think you have to worry about being locked up. Second, you have the best memory out of all of us, so I doubt you have some buried secret locked up in there. And third...berets are kind of cute. I could see you wearing one." Kendall joked as Logan shuddered at the thought.

Just then the door opened, revealing an female woman wearing black slacks and a white button down blouse. She was the doctors assistant, and while holding a manilla folder open she said, "Logan Mitchell?" and the zeroed in on the two sitting across from her.

Kendall nearly had to push Logan to stand up. With a squeeze of his hand and a smile, Logan began to walk towards the assistant.

Until he stopped.

"Logan...?" Kendall asked, standing when he realized Logan was remaining frozen in place.

Finally Logan turned back towards Kendall and said, "Come with me."

Taken aback by surprise, Kendall replied, "What...? Logan, are you sure?"

The assistant shifted uncomfortable and began, "We don't normally do that..."

Logan was fidgeting again. "Come with me. Please. I...I trust you."

Kendall nearly melted when he heard those words and walked towards Logan, taking his hand and nodding.

The assistant, looking between them, not sure what to do, just lead the boys down the hallway. When she came to a door she opened it and gestured to the two boys to enter.

The room was larger than expected. Soft hues of cream and brown stretched throughout the room in chairs, desks and bookshelves.

"Just take a seat. Doctor Mira will be with you shortly." The assistant said before closing the door.

Logan went to go take a seat, but Kendall held him back. "Logan. Baby are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you're not ready to."

Logan took a deep breath and nodded, "Just...just promise me you'll still love me afterward."

Confused, Kendall said, "Of course I will. But, why wouldn't I?"

Before Logan could respond, the door opened revealing Logan's psychiatrist.

She was taller than Logan, but just came up to Kendall's height. She was older, most likely in her 50's, with almost white hair in a respectable bun. She wore a light blue blouse with white dress pants. She strolled up to the two boys and shook each of their hands, her gold bracelets jingling like bells.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Mira. It is such a pleasure to meet you both. Please, have a seat."

She gesture towards the couch sitting across from her own seat, and both boys plopped down, feeling like they had fallen onto a cloud.

"Now...you're Logan," she began, gesturing to the shorter boy, "but I'm afraid I don't know who you are." She turned towards Kendall.

"This is Kendall...he's my boyfriend."

Doctor Mira nodded and said, "Wonderful to meet you both. Now I see that you are here on the request from Sabrina Stafton, who will be dealing with the case involving Doctor Bonner and your parents?"

Logan, shifted, stumbling over his words, "I-well...I'm not really sure about the whole situation...and whats going to happen..."

Doctor Mira nodded. "That's all right. Let's just get done what needs to be done for today, and we can deal with the rest as it comes. Does that sound all right to you?"

Logan nodded.

"Great. Now Logan, I've been going over your medical files, both from your primary care physician in Minnesota, Doctor Gleason, and also the files that you have had with Doctor Bonner. I understand that you started seeing Doctor Bonner as a specialist when you were 8?"

Logan nodded again, unable to look up from the floor.

"I understand you were suffering from OCD, night terrors and panic attacks?" again, Logan nodded.

Kendall turned to his boyfriend, unaware that Logan had gone through any of these problems as a child. He had known Logan when he was 8, and while he always thought him reserved, he never would have guessed he suffered so much.

"The dosages of the medications he recommended you seem...awfully high for someone of your age at the time. Even your primary physician mentioned in his notes that you should tamper down with the amount you were taking. Did your parents do that?" Mira asked.

Logan shifted uncomfortably and said, "I-well it was a long time ago..."

Doctor Mira sighed and put down the folder, remaining silent while she stared straight at Logan. After a few moments of gathering her thoughts, she began. "Logan...I have been doing this for a long time. I can already tell that you went through some difficult times with your parents, especially so because this so called _Doctor_ entered your life. Now, if you aren't honest with me, and I mean completely open and honest about what went on when you were a child, this man may enter your life again, permanently."

Logan's eyes shot up, fear etched into each orb.

Doctor Mira continued, "I know that you don't want that to happen. From everything I've read and know about this man, I certainly don't want that to happen either. So please Logan, you have to talk to me."

Logan's breathing was beginning to get heavier and he was opening and closing his fists. Kendall rubbed a hand along his boyfriends back, his worry growing by the second.

Dr Mira opened another folder and said, "You're parents both began very time consuming jobs around the same year. Back when you were 10 I believe?"

Logan said nothing.

"You had been with Doctor Bonner for almost two years when that happened. I assume after they began to work again...they couldn't focus on you and your apparent issues as much as they had been." 

Again, Logan remained silent.

Doctor Mira closed the folder, regarding Logan as her tone of voice changed. "You are a very smart boy...aren't you?" She paused, before continuing, "Smarter than anyone ever realized I'm sure. At the age of 10, you knew that if you didn't get your parents focus off of you...you'd die. If not on the outside, physically...but most certainly on the inside."

Kendall's movements of comfort stilled, turning to the doctor with an immense confused look on his face.

Logan remained silent for a few moments, but never rose his eyes from the floor. Finally, he spoke. "They didn't like it that...I could could count and remember how many items were on the shelf at the supermarket, cause people would look at me funny. ...But if I got less than a 100 on a math test they would flip out. I always kept my room clean..._always_...but if I went and got messy with my friends...they would..." Logan trailed off.

"How did you get your parents to go back to work?" Doctor Mira asked, curiosity lacing her voice.

Kendall was still confused. What would Logan, at only _10_ years old, have to do with his parents getting new jobs?

"My...my mom had mentioned that she was jealous of the other moms that could work and stay at home...like my friend James's mom. I knew she wanted to go back so...I...made a plan. I looked up her friends on the internet, trying to find out what they were doing. Mom had gotten her real estate license before I was born...so I just went in that direction. I sent a friend of her's working in that field an e-mail, pretending to be her and kept it vague. When she called to 'catch up' and they started talking...it just worked out from there."

Kendall stared in awe at his boyfriend.

"And your father?"

Logan finally looked up at the woman, pleading with his eyes.

"Logan...you need to talk about this. Please." 

Logan looked back down, rubbing the back of his neck. He wanted so badly to look at Kendall, to beg him to take hm away from here, but he knew it would be useless.

Eventually he spoke again. "That...that was harder. I had always been interested in the medical field, so I asked my dad to take me to work with him a lot. He was a primary care physician at the time, so it was easy to do and the hospital was big, so no one cared. I knew I could find his...weakness there. He mentioned that he always wanted to be head of the surgical ward...so I focused on the guy who was already head surgeon. But, I guess that I focused on him, maybe, a bit to much. I would follow him around. Asking lots of medical questions or just anything in general. Sticking to him like glue, ya know? But...then he started...getting...interested in me. It really didn't take to long to figure out that he liked me...a lot."

Realization as to what Logan was implying hit Kendall _hard,_ and he had to keep his fists clenched at his sides to keep from speaking.

"After that it was easy. You can find out just about anything on the internet now, for the right price. I

have a cousin who works a lot with computers at a IT company back home in Minnesota. One Thanksgiving, when my family was visiting his family, I asked him about hacking and stuff like that. I was 10 so, what did he think I was going to do with the information? He told me some stuff just to humor me, but...the rest I just figured out on my own. I was able to hire someone to hack into the doctors computer and have him send me the sites he had been on. I took those, sent him a threatening e-mail that if he didn't resign I would send them to the board of the directors of the hospital. It worked."

Logan didn't dare glance at Kendall.

"Amazing. You did all this at 10?" Doctor Mira stated, writing down something on a pad she had in her lap.

Logan shrugged, "By then it was 11, with my dad. It's crazy. With the right wording you can sound like an adult online. That's all I needed. I paid the hacker with some money I had had saved, the rest I snuck from my parents, and he never thought twice. The same with my moms friend and the surgeon. Once they were both at work all the time...I-they left me alone."

Kendall's heart was breaking as he listened to his boyfriend speak. He wished he knew. He wished he could have done something to help his love. But it was to late, and there was no way to change what had happened.

Suddenly, Logan turned to Kendall, pain and fear in his eyes. "I swear that was the only time I ever manipulated anyone...to that extent. I haven't done it since." He turned back to the doctor, "I swear."

"You did this, so they wouldn't be there anymore. Tell me, in your own words, why did you not want them there?"

Logan ran his hands through his hair, trying hard not to freak out, he whipped back to the psychiatrist.

"Do we really have to do this?"

Mira nodded, "Tell me what happened with Doctor Bonner."

Logan shuddered, not speaking for a while. "He...I was having a hard time functioning. I was scared of everything, all the time...and barely getting any sleep. I didn't know how to just get through the day. So, my parents heard about Doctor Bonner. He was well known for his research on OCD and they thought that he might be able to help. And he did, for a while. At first it was fine. He was able to make my night terrors stop and my OCD got better so I could join sports." Logan paused, before continuing, "But then things just got worse. He started doing...weird...painful tests and challenges on me. And he got..." Logan trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"What happened Logan?" Dr. Mira encouraged.

"He...he got kind of violent. I wasn't...progressing enough he told my parents. He told them how to administer the same kind of punishments for my failures at home. He said that...strict focus on my actions and making sure not to let any leniency was the key to my getting better. And I did get better, mostly out of fear...but I just wasn't good enough. They...wanted me to be perfect. And when I wasn't perfect, I got punished."

"What were the punishments?"

Logan rubbed the back of his neck. "Time outs in the closet. No food. Long written apologies."

Dr. Mira pressed her lips together, knowing he was glossing over the worst of the punishments. "Did they hit you?"

Logan shifted again, "Um..."

Doctor Mira opened the folder and said, "Your primary physician says you are half deaf in your right ear." She looked up at Logan, "Was that a result from one of your punishments?"

Kendall jerked back when he heard that, surprise and guilt seeping into him. He grabbed Logan's hand, who had yet to look at him again.

"My dad...he didn't mean to hit me that hard. It...it as my fault anyways. I knew he was going to be home soon and I didn't mean to make such a mess..." he trailed off when he realized he was rambling, shaking himself from getting lost in the memory.

"How did you hide it?" Mira asked.

"Learned to read lips." Logan answered, voice barely above a whisper, "It was why I had such a hard time getting used to being a singer. Couldn't hear the music right."

"Why do you think he was so hard on you?" Mira asked, fascinated with this boy in front of her.

Logan, looking drained and exhausted from his words, answered her. "From what I know about what he does, it seems he was testing his theories on me. Probably on other patients as well. The drugs made us complacent, the fear made us obey. Once you have those down, the rest is just...manipulation. I guess he works solely on people who are...sexually confused now? That's what I heard. It makes sense. It all makes sense now." Logan paused, "After I got my parents off my case, they stopped sending me to him. I pushed him out of my life completely, and never thought of him again...until Freshmen year."

Mira raised an eyebrow while Kendall looked on, confused.

"What happened then?"

Logan gave a sigh and said, "Christmas. Well...Christmas Eve."

* * *

><p><em>Freshman Year...<em>

"Kendall. I'm sorry. I want to come over you know that. I just...can't right now."

Logan struggled to put on his sweater vest with one hand while the other held his house phone with Kendall on the line.

Kendall gave a snort and said, "C'mon Logie. Carlos, James and the rest of the guys are here. You're the only one missing. _Please._"Kendall finished his last word, dragging out the 'please' in a long, begging tone.

Logan just laughed. "I will be there. I promise, just after dinner. You know my mom likes to invite a bunch of people over for Christmas Eve every year. I seem to recall you and your mom being invited."

He had finally gotten the sweater on, only to realize it was backwards.

"Uh right yeah. You know how busy my mom is, especially this time of year." Kendall said, slightly nervous.

Logan laughed as he continued to get tangled in his vest. "Right. I bet she is wrapping presents and drinking coco with Katie," he paused to pull out an arm, "I wish I could be there with you right now though. This is going to be a long evening."

Before Kendall could reply he heard some rustling and shoving on Kendall's end before Carlo's voice cut in, "Dude you have to get here soon. Kendall's been all mopey and he wont stop whining about how he wishes you were here. Can't you just blow it off?"

Finally getting the vest straight, Logan answered, "I can't Carlos. Jenny Tinkler's going to be here tonight and I promised I would be here to make sure she didn't destroy as much stuff as she did last year."

Again there was some shoving as he heard Carlos drag out an "oh" in a manner saying that there was a more _romantic_ reason for Jenny to be coming to Logan's tonight. Eventually Kendall's voice cut back in, exclaiming, "Jenny's going to be there? Why? You didn't say that she was. Why is she coming?"

Logan smiled, a little touched as Kendall almost sounding like he was jealous over Jenny. However, Logan knew that he couldn't be. Kendall was as straight as any arrow, his only real love for Hockey. But Logan had always harbored a strong likeness that turned into a hard core crush only just recently. He secretly loved hearing that Kendall wanted him around so much, and got tingles whenever the rest of their friends and team mates called Logan their "Secret Weapon" against Kendall.

"Our moms have been friends for like ever Kendall. Jenny comes over every year. You know that. Remember last year? The fire that took out our neighbors backyard?"

Kendall seemed to clear his throat a bit and said, "Well...yeah. That's what I mean. She's really dangerous and I don't want to hear about you getting hurt. Cause of...you know...hockey and stuff."

Logan smiled. "Don't worry about me Kendall. I will be fine. And I will call you when I'm heading over."

"Soon right?" Kendall said.

Logan nodded. "Soon."

Logan hung up and enjoyed a moment of replaying Kendall's concerned words over in his head, before heading downstairs.

Just as he landed on the last step, the door bell rang.

"Logan honey can you get that?" His mother called out from the dinning room area.

The house was already filled with a large group of people. Some he recognized as parents of friends and classmates. Others he just knew from his parents work or from around town.

He maneuvered around the people until he got to the door, which he opened to reveal a Jenny Tinkler decked out in a red dress with loads of green jewelry, in addition to bells hanging from her hair and clothes.

"Logan!" Jenny exclaimed and launched herself at him, grabbing him in for a hug.

Logan hugged her back and led her inside after saying hello to her mom. Jenny's mom was a lot like his own mother. She was reserved and serious, but anyone could tell she was entirely devoted to her daughter.

"I just got back from singing in the choir at church. It was so much fun...until the organ collapsed. I don't know what they are going to do for tomorrow, but Mr. Fonti said he had a piano we could borrow..." Jenny went on and on about the choir she sang with. Logan listened and nodded, munching on some carrot sticks. All around him people were talking and mingling. As much as he enjoyed being with Jenny, he did wish he was with Kendall and the others at Kendall's house.

The doorbell rang again and Logan's dad walked over to answer. Upon opening the door it revealed a trio of people there that Logan instantly recognized.

Logan first saw his mothers sister, Aunt Sally, along with her husband Uncle Luke and their daughter, Olive. Both adults hugged Mr. Mitchell, handing him a basket filled with wine, crackers and expensive cheeses. Mr. Mitchell leaned down and hugged Olive, who gently hugged him back. Logan watched as his father pointed towards his direction, and Olive walked over.

"And then when the car tipped over I-" "Hey Jenny?" Logan gently cut off Jenny, nodding his head towards his cousin who was walking over to them, "I want you to meet my cousin Oli-" his voice died when his cousin came next to him.

Normally his cousin was as reserved and quiet as he was, their parents often joking that they were more like siblings than cousins. In addition to sharing similar looks, both were well educated in the math and sciences of their schools. The only real difference besides eye color was that Olive had been away to college for her first year while Logan just had begun his own high school career.

But who he saw before him was a completely different person.

She had large circles under her blue eyes. Her skin was almost a pure white pale, and she seemed to have lost a ton of weight, which was unusual because she was already rather thin. But it was her eyes. They were so dead he could hardly stand to look at them.

"Oli? It's nice to meet you Oli! I'm Jenny. I go to school with Logan..." Jenny continued on, shaking Olive's hand enthusiastically as she continued talking.

Logan couldn't tear his eyes away from Olive, who seemed to be dazed and barely even acknowledging anyone was there. Logan bit his lip nervously, trying to make sense of what happened with his cousin.

"OK everyone dinner is ready!" Logan's mothers voice cut through the noise and everyone began to file into the dinning room.

The table had an array of various foods lined up on it. Everyone took a seat around the table and began passing the food around, continuing with their conversations.

Logan had his cousin on one side, and Olive on his other.

He noticed that while Jenny continued talking and eating, Olive was barely touching anything that went onto her plate.

After about ten minutes into the meal, the door bell rang. Logan jumped up saying, "I'll get it." happy for the distraction.

Joanna frowned."Everyone is here. I wonder who that could be?"

Logan was hoping it was Kendall here to rescue him from this dinner. He grabbed the door and swung it open, and was surprised to find it was actually a young girl about his cousins age standing there,

She had curly brown hair under a knitted snow cap with a flower on it. Her soft, slightly doughy face held sharp blue eyes. She wore black leggings under pricey snow boots and a Burberry winter jacket.

"Is Olive here?" She inquired

Stunned for a moment, he said, "Uh yeah. We're eating dinner right now..." He was even more surprised when she nodded and walked right into the house.

"Um..." Logan began not sure if he should stop her or not.

She entered the dinning room and her eyes zeroed in on Logan's cousin. "Olive." She stated, ignoring everyone staring at her.

Olive's parents both began rising from their seats.

Olive dropped her fork and regarded the girl standing near her. She said nothing.

The girls eyes began to fill with tears. "Oh my God. Olive. What did they do to you?"

Olive's dad grabbed the girl and began dragging her towards the front door. But the girl refused to remain silent.

"You monsters! It was that Bonner guy wasn't it? I knew it. You sent her to him and he ruined her. There was nothing wrong with her. Nothing wrong with us!" She finished her words, screaming.

Logan's stomach lurched when he heard her scream Bonner. His palms began to sweat and he couldn't breathe.

_Bonner_...

"That camp that Doctor Bonner runs was the best thing to ever happen to her. He fixed her. He fixed what you broke." Logan's Aunt said as his Uncle dragged the girl out of the door, slamming it in her face.

Logan caught her face though before the door shut. He had expected to see sadness, or fear. Instead he saw the kind of determination Kendall often wore during a hockey game when they were down by three points and only a few minutes left on the clock. When Kendall wore that face, Logan knew that he would fight like hell to get his team a win.

He realized that this girl was most likely thinking the same thing.

Logan turned back to his family, his parents nervously trying to downplay the scene that had just happened. He glanced at his cousin, Olive, he was still regarding the closed door. For a moment there seemed to be a flicker of emotion in her eyes, but whatever it was, it was gone quickly.

He shuddered a bit as realization dawned on him. Bonner. His parents must have told his aunt and uncle about Bonner. But it didn't make any sense. Bonner worked with people who had OCD and other mental issues. As far as he knew, his cousin didn't suffer from _any_ of that.

Either way, Bonner did something to his cousin. Guilt over took him quickly and he could barely stand.

It was his fault. He should have warned his cousin...but he had no idea...

Taking a seat next to Jenny again, he sighed and ran his hands through his face.

"You OK Logan?" Jenny asked, confusion etched onto her face. Logan glanced back at his cousin, eyes downward with no emotion.

"I'm OK Jenny. Thanks."

* * *

><p>"I remember that night." Kendall finally spoke. "You didn't come over till late. And you were so quiet and upset, but you wouldn't talk about it." Kendall bit his lip and said, "Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"<p>

Logan tightly closed his eyes and said, "Cause...I was scared."

"Scared of what Logan?" Doctor Mira asked.

Opening his eyes to look at Kendall, Logan said, "I was scared if you knew...then you wouldn't want to be with me...cause...my family is so against who were are. I was scared you'd think it would just be to much work...to much trouble. You wouldn't want to be with me anymore."

Kendall grasped Logan by the arms and said evenly and slowly. "Logan. I don't care if the whole world doesn't agree with us. I love _you._ Nothing will change that."

Logan nodded, rubbing at his nose and trying hard not to cry.

Dr. Mira said, "Logan, I'm curious. Whatever happened with your cousin."

Logan turned back to the doctor and answered, "I got a note from her a couple years later, when Jenny came here to L.A to visit us."

Kendall snapped his fingers and said, "That's right. Jenny mentioned that last night when we phoned her to find you. She said your cousin gave her a note to give to you."

Logan nodded, finally showing a small, sad smile. "Yeah. It said that she was running off with Wendy, the girl who was there that night. I don't know how Wendy got through to her, but I'm glad she did. She gave me the address where they were going to be, and a number to get in touch with her, just in case." Logan paused and said, "I felt awful for what Dr. Bonner did to her. And I was scared, because I knew if I came out to my parents then...that was what was going to happen with me. When we were younger and our friend James figured out I was gay-"

Kendall cut Logan off, surprise and a bit of anger in his voice. "Wait. James knew you were gay before me? Since when?"

Logan wrung his hands nervously, "Um...later that year, after Christmas. He kinda, sorta caught me checking you out in the locker room. He confronted me about it, but after that Christmas I was petrified of being found out. He promised not to say anything. "

Kendall raised an eyebrow, smiling. "You had a thing for me since _Freshman_ year?"

Logan, blushing, replied, "Since like forever."

Kendall was smiling widely now, happy with the thought that Logan had been so into him for so long. He was also a bit worried. Hearing this just reinstated his fears of Logan trusting James more than him.

"So what made you change your mind about trying to tell your parents when they came to L.A?" Dr. Mira asked.

"Well, since I was living here, I thought I was safer. I thought that, because I didn't live with them anymore, Bonner couldn't get to me. But, I was wrong." Logan answered.

"And tell me...what happened that night?"

Logan squeezed Kendall's hand, who still reeling from learning so much about his boyfriend.

Logan took a deep breath and let out his words in a rush."When we got back to the hotel my mom...flipped out. She told my dad about me and Kendall and he just...went off. As soon as I tried to explain things he hit me," Logan pointed to the bruise on his face, "and my mom called Dr. Bonner. My dad dragged me to the bathroom and locked me in there, after taking away my phone so I couldn't call anyone. I just stayed there until the doctor showed up. When he did my dad told him...everything. I tried to fight him off but, I couldn't and him and my dad held me down and they...drugged me."

Logan paused when Kendall pulled him in close. Logan felt awful that this was upsetting Kendall so much, but he knew he couldn't stop.

"I woke up in his office, strapped to a chair. He eventually came in and told me that he was going to 'take care of me'. To...fix me or something. He started asking me all these questions about me and Kendall. I wouldn't answer any of them. After a while he got a call from the front office. Before he left he drugged me again but I guess it wasn't enough. I was alone for a while, and was coherent enough to try to get out of my straps. But, then two big orderlies came into the room to take me away I guess. As soon as they unstrapped me I just started fighting back, hitting them and trying to get away. That's how I got this, "Logan pointed to his forehead. "They hit me hard and knocked me out. When I woke up again, it was in Kendall's arms."

Logan looked at his boyfriend, who just pulled Logan in closer and buried his face in Logan's hair. "I'm so sorry Logan. I never should have let you go with them. I never should have said it was OK. I should have stopped it. I should have protected you-"

Logan shook his head and said, "Kendall its OK. You had no clue. I had no clue. I'm OK. I'm here."

Kendall looked like he was about to cry. He just squeezed him tighter.

"That was very brave of you to risk yourself like that." Dr Mira commended

Kendall looked up and said, "I would do anything for Logan."

Logan looked up at Kendall, hope in his eyes.

Doctor Mira laughed. "I'm glad you have someone in your life who seems to be very good for you Logan. You're going to need each other for the upcoming days." She sighed, "Logan. From everything you've told me, I seriously recommend you trying to separate yourself from your parents custody. They don't seem to have your better welfare in mind, at all. But I must warn you, the courts might not either. You are still under age, and could end up in foster care. Its a tricky system."

Kendall bit his lip and said, "Can't he just keep living with me and my mom?"

"That is a possibility, but I don't think your mother is a licensed foster parent, and the L.A courts are very hesitant about placing people in homes not over viewed by their jurisdiction. That is something you need to discuss with your lawyer." She turned back to Logan, "Now Logan. I have no problem stating that you are mentally competent to the courts. But I will only do so on one condition."

Logan nodded.

"I want you to continue coming to see me. I think it will help you a great deal to have someplace to come and talk and explore your past and the issues you dealt with then and today. Does that sound like something you could do?" 

Logan looked at Kendall, who nodded encouragingly, and said "Yeah. I think that would be a good idea."

* * *

><p><strong>No James and Carlos. Sorry! I wanted this chapter to just focus on Logan's therapy session and how it answers a lot of the questions mentioned in previous chapters. If I didn't explain myself properly please let me know. I apologize for any confusion. However, I will make up for the lack of James and Carlos in the next chapter! <strong>

**xoxo BA**


	9. Chapter 8

**Life Lesson: Never post a story/chapter after a funeral. You need at lest 12 hours of sleep and a red bull before you can successfully update without making any ridiculous and avoidable mistakes. **

* * *

><p>James and Carlos both fell through the front door of 2J, gasping for air as they tumbled to the ground in a flurry of multiple designer shopping bags and boxes.<p>

"Dude...I am never...going shopping...with your mom...again." Carlos panted out from his place on the floor, turning his head slightly to the left where James was gasping for his breath back as well.

James could only groan. His plan to declare his possible love for Carlos had not been going so well today.

Brooke Diamond stepped over her son, barely glancing down at him as she entered the apartment.

"Thank you so much for going with me. I just needed to do something to keep my mind off all the terrible things that have gone on. I just feel absolutely awful."

Carlos's mom then came around the corner to the front door, looking exhausted with her high heels in her right hand.

"No problem Brooke. How could we say no?" She panted, stepping over the fallen boys as well and wincing her way to the couch.

"Well, with Garcia, Katherine and Gustavo working with the lawyer on Logan's case, I know you must have been as stir crazy as I have been." She looked around, "It seems like no one is back yet."

Both boys groaned again, just in case their mothers didn't hear them. This was not what they had in mind when Gustavo had given them the day off to work on the details of Logan's case. Both boys had been planning on going to the beach or just lounging by the pool, but Brooke diamond hijacked them the first moment she got to be her bag carriers for her sopping spree. At some point even Mrs. Garcia had been dragged in.

"Um...why are you guys on the floor?" Four heads turned to the open door, revealing a Kendall looking down at his friends, confused at the situation.

"My mom made us her man servants" James exclaimed, reaching a hand up to Kendall who pulled him off the floor, before doing the same with Carlos. All three boys grabbed the bags and plopped them

down onto the couch next to a lounging Sylvia before joining her on the couch.

"Where's Logan?" Carlos asked and Kendall nodded his head towards the hallway, "On the phone with Jenny proving he is alive and OK."

"How did the session go?" James asked.

Kendall sighed and looked over towards the empty, open door. "Good. I think." He turned back to his worried friends. "He's going to keep going to see the doctor. I think she could...really be of help."

"And she doesn't think I'm crazy." Logan said, walking into the room and pointing to the multiple bags and boxes. "Been busy?"

Mrs. Diamond rushed over to Logan's side. "We've been doing some shopping. I even got you a few things!" she exclaimed, grabbing six bags and shoving them into Logan's arms. "I can get more if you need it!"

"Um...thanks!" Logan said, trying to show gratitude in his confusion. "Um. I will try them on later. I'm kinda tired. I think I'll just lay down for a while."

Kendall stood to give him a quick kiss and Logan, carrying the bags, headed towards his room.

"Mom! You have got to stop smothering Logan. He forgives you." James said, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"I know that. I...I just feel bad. The poor boy having to go through all this. It just brings out the mother in me." Brooke said, taking a seat next to Sylvia, who was currently passed out.

"He's not going through this alone. We are all here for him and we will do everything we can to help him." Kendall said.

"Good. Now how about we get dinner started? Your mom and everyone will be hungry soon." Brooke stated, standing up and regarding the three boys.

"Uh...are you sure you want us anywhere near a kitchen?" Carlos asked, nervous about the thought of mixing sharp utensils and his clumsy nature.

"You all will be fine. Don't worry. Mamma Diamond will help you. And Mama Carlos...when she wakes up."

* * *

><p>Hours later, Kendall opened his bedroom door to find Logan passed out on Kendall's bed. Though Kendall couldn't help but smile at the sight, it instantly turned into a frown when he noticed that Logan wasn't sleeping as peacefully as he had assumed.<p>

Logan was moaning gently in his sleep, mumbling words Kendall couldn't make out while he jerked and twitched.

Kendall was over at his side instantly, running a hand along his back to turn him over so he could pull the now shaking boy in this arms. Kendall inspected his face, the bruises still evident. His limp hands also held reminders of that night.

"Shhh. Baby please wake up. Logan, hear my voice. Wake up. Wake up." Kendall spoke loudly, remembering what Dr. Mira had said about Logan being half deaf in his right ear. He would have to remember that for the future.

Soon, Logan awoke with a jerk and Kendall only tightened his hold to keep Logan from trying to get away.

"Relax its only me. Look at me. _Look_ at me Logan." Breathing heavily Logan turned his eyes towards his love, and instantly relaxed.

"I'm sor-" Logan began, but Kendall cut him off with a short kiss.

"Take a deep breath. You're OK." Kendall stated. Logan nodded and they stayed like that, holding each other for a few minutes.

"Want to talk about it?" Kendall asked. After leaving the doctors office Kendall and Logan hadn't really spoken about what had gone on in the session, except for Logan to say, "Can we just talk about this later?"

When Logan shook his head, Kendall tried not to show his disappointment, until Logan said, "Just...not right now. Tonight, before we go to bed. We can talk. I'll tell you. Anything. I promise."

Satisfied, Kendall smiled and nodded.

Logan then turned to Kendall. "Why did you come in here?"

"Oh! Dinner is ready." Kendall said, shifting off the bed and then pulling Logan up, wrapping an arm around him when he stumbled a bit, unsteady on his feet.

"Want me to carry you out there?" Kendall joked. Smiling, Logan swatted him gently and muttered a "Shut up."

Logan walked into the dinning room and was greeted with the smells of various foods. His eyes met the source when he came into the kitchen and saw an array of chicken, fish, potatoes, rice, pasta, stuffed mushrooms, empanadas, various vegetables, and lasagna.

"Um. Whats with all the food?" Logan asked, walking over to the large table with a place setting for nine.

"We've been cooking all afternoon." Carlos said, wearing Mama Knights apron that had a _Minnesota Wild_ icon on it.

"It was my turn to take my mind of off things, and for the boys to help." Mrs. Garcia said, placing the salad on the table.

"Well trying to..." Kendall said, pulling out a chair for Logan to sit in while he took the chair next to him.

Just then, the bathroom door swung open, revealing James covered in black smudges, except for his face. "OK! My eyebrows are not singed off. We are good!" Everyone let out a cheer and Brooke Diamond, also in one of Mamma Knights aprons, went over to her son and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Mama Knight then came out of her bedroom with Officer Garcia following, both looking tired and worn out.

Logan was desperate to know what happened today with the lawyer.

"Let's all sit down." Mr. Garcia said, and after everyone loaded the table with the various food stuffs, he sat and folded his hands to say grace.

His words were short and meaningful, and as soon as he finished everyone dug in.

Logan was surprised to find how hungry he was, having been to nervous to eat before seeing the doctor then to exhausted afterward.

Dinner conversation was kept light, everyone avoiding the obvious topics of Logan's meeting with the doctor and the meeting with the lawyers. Parents caught up with sons and the boys were able to hear about the friends and family they left behind in Minnesota.

After the last bite was eaten and the last dish put away, everyone scattered through out the apartment. James and Carlos commandeered the TV to catch up on some video games. Katie went online to check the foreign markets and their interest rates. Brooke, Mamma Knight and Mrs. Garcia were going through the clothes they had bought for the day. Kendall went to go take a shower.

And Logan. Logan sat alone at the table with Officer Garcia trying to make sense of the situation he had now found himself in.

"So there will be a trial. Since the situation with Doctor Bonner put you in physical danger, we are trying to reprimand custody from you parents. Is that OK? Is this what you want?" Garcia asked, feeling terrible for the confused kid in front of him.

Logan could only shrug. "That's what Doctor Mira recommended to me...but...she also said that there is a chance that I will get put into foster care cause I'm still underage."

Garcia sighed, running a hand over his mouth. "It's a possibility, but one that Sabrina and I are hoping to avoid. I think once we prove that you shouldn't be with you parents because of the threat of their sending you to Doctor Bonner again..."

"Wait...again? But wasn't he arrested for what he did to me?" Logan cut in, fear settling in his stomach.

Garcia nodded his head before continuing. "Yes, for _now_. But he can just as easily make bail if one is set. That's why if your parents don't have custody over you, they can't force you into his treatment."

Logan gulped. "And if we lose?"

Garcia grasped Logan's arm. "We won't."

James glanced over to his friends father and friend speaking to each other. Logan looked absolutely defeated and wrecked. James didn't know what he would do if he was in Logan's shoes. He couldn't imagine his mother and father treating him the way Logan's did. And he was certain by now that there had to have been some sort of abuse in his past for his parents to act the way they had.

It made him angry because Logan is his friend and if he knew or could have done something about it...James shook his head. He knew there was no way. Logan was always to good at covering his tracks. He could only hope that Kendall could break through his barrier, because Logan was going to need them more than ever.

Speaking of, Kendall had just exited the bathroom, and his gaze fell onto the boy sitting now alone at the table. He walked over and nudged him a bit, tilting his head towards the bedroom. Logan heaved a heavy sigh and stood, saying good night with the rest of the group before heading away with Kendall.

James turned to his younger friend, Carlos, who was currently doing a double combo before he _DEFEATED_ the Mortal Kombat character Kano he was playing. James couldn't help but love how Carlos would stick his tongue a bit out of his mouth when the level got difficult. Or how even when Carlos was loosing he would still joke around and have fun with it. James could think of a million things he loved about Carlos...even if he was keeping some sort of secret that had to do with the white paint smudges along the sides of his legs.

Tonight. He knew that Kendall was going to confront Logan about his past tonight, so he might as well make it even and confront Carlos as well.

* * *

><p>Kendall sat on his bed and watched his boyfriend change into his T-shirt and shorts for bed. He wasn't sure how to bring up such a heavy topic, especially one that Logan really didn't want to talk about. When Logan was standing in front of him, eyes down and not sure what to say, Kendall just grabbed his hand and pulled him towards him. He leaned back against the wall and lifted and arm so Logan could crawl to his side to cuddle.<p>

"I don't know where to begin." Logan said, his voice quiet.

Kendall wasn't sure either. "How about you start with your dream?"

Logan was quiet for a moment, before saying, "I don't really remember all of it. I was back in the basement, Bonner was there. He was saying...not very nice things. I just wanted you to come find me...but you never came." Logan took a breath as Kendall clutched hims closer, "Then...he got violent, like he did before. He just...has such a short temper. I always set him off. No matter how much I tried not to..." Logan's voice trailed off, and he suddenly pulled away from Kendall, standing.

"Logan..." Kendall began moving to follow him, but his words and actions died when Logan spun around and held out a hand.

Logan stared at him for a moment, then said, "You can leave me. If you want. I-I won't make a big scene about it. I won't blame you at all, if you don't want to be with me anymore, after this.. I-I-I'll understand."

Kendall was speechless. Where was this coming from? "Logan...why would I _ever_...why would you _think_ that?"

Logan ran his hands through his hair, turning away from the questioning eyes. "Kendall. I'm not who you think I am."

Kendall scoffed at Logan's words, replying, "Logie I've known you since we were 8. I think I know who you are pretty well."

"Would you have ever guessed that I would have done...those things? That...what you know about me had ever happened."

Kendall stood, walking towards Logan, but not touching him, "No. But that's only because you are so damn good at hiding Logan." Kendall took his loves chin in hand, and said, "You only did those things to protect yourself. I don't blame you, or think differently of you at all." When Logan closed his eyes and tried to pull away, Kendall only held on tighter, "I know you. Logan. I know you're a good person. And I know you love our friends and my family. Mom and Katie. I know you love me. I know that because I love you."

Logan, sniffed, trying desperately not to cry, even as he saw tears forming in Kendall's eyes.

"67." Logan answered.

"What?" Kendall asked, letting go of Logan.

"67. That's...that's how many times you've said you loved me."

Kendall let out a soft laugh. "You remember that?"

Logan, however, wasn't smiling, "I remember...a lot. I remember by counting...like...I remember that my parents have told me _they_ loved me 12 times, for every graduation since Kindergarten. All the parents would say how proud they were of their kids...and my parents would say that they loved me. That's the only time they would ever say it."

Kendall took Logan's hand, sadness in his eyes, but Logan couldn't stop now. "I remember how many times I went to Doctor Bonner's. How many minutes until he normally started getting...mean. How many punishments in a month. How many bruises. How long it took until Bonner got angry..."

Logan had to stop...he was getting to lost inside his own memories, and needed to detour.

"I also remember...before coming here...before you loved me...how many times you would check a player who was gunning for me in a game. How many times you touched a puck." Logan paused, his voice beginning to crack as his eyes filled with tears, "How many times you smiled at me in a day."

Kendall pulled Logan in a hug as he watched him break. Though Logan's face was muffled against his shirt, he could still hear Logan beg, "Please...Please don't leave me." as he sobbed against him.

"Logan." Kendall led Logan back to the bed, setting him down beside him even as Logan clutched to him like a lifeline. "Logan look at me." Kendall wiped some of Logan's tears away and said, "I know this was really hard for you...and it's only going to get harder from here. But...I'm not going to leave you. I _want_ to stay. To be with you. And, I do know you Logan...better than you think. I may not have an IQ of five million like you," Logan let out a soft laugh at his words, "but I am smarter than you think. And I know there is no one I would rather lay down with a night, than with you in my arms."

Logan launched himself at Kendall, kissing him full force, trying to pour all his gratefulness and love into this one action. They kissed for a while, just enjoying the love they were sharing with each other, before finally breaking apart.

"And don't you even _think_ about leaving me...got it?" Kendall said, laying his forehead against Logan's, who nodded.

Kendall pulled Logan back until they were laying down together, settling under the covers and shifting to get comfortable to sleep, before he whispered, "Thank you,"

Logan let out a breath and said, "Me? What for? You were the one who listened."

Kendall smiled before kissing Logan on the forehead, "Thank you for trusting me enough to talk."

* * *

><p>"We need to talk." James stated as Carlos bounced into their room in this shirt and shorts, doing a dance move they had learned for their previous concert.<p>

Carlos stopped short, then immediately looked guilty. "OK! I'm sorry! I didn't want to use the last of your shampoo but Logan had Camille over and I didn't want to go out into the hall way to get more because I was afraid she'd see me naked-" Carlos began, rambling.

James held up a hand and said, "First. I knew it was you. Why do you think the next day you couldn't find your helmet for 6 hours?"

"Hey-" Carlos began, but James cut him off.

"Second. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to ask you about why you keep ending up with pain blots all over you?"

Carlos immediately froze up before turning away from James to crawl into bed, " I told you-"

James grabbed his arm, pulling him back to standing, and not letting go when they were facing each other. "Which was a lie. Now tell me the truth Carlitos. Whats with all the paint?"

Carlos jerked his arm away, immediately going into the defensive. "It's nothing. Just leave it alone James."

Surprised and even more hurt by Carlos's dismissal, James frowned and said, "Why won't you tell me? I'm...I'm your best friend." He couldn't believe it. Normally Carlos is terrible at keeping secrets, and here he's been keeping one and James just couldn't figure out.

Carlos's resolve faded at bit at Jame's words, but he kept his ground. "James...I know you're my best friend. I just-I need to keep this to myself...for now OK?"

Still hurt by Carlos's secret, James turned away from him. "Yeah. Fine. Whatever," He said as he climbed into bed.

"James..." Carlos began, but James kept his back to the Latino boy.

"It's fine Carlos. I understand." _I understand you don't trust me_. James thought to himself. Immediately he wanted to kick himself, since he had been giving Kendall and Logan tips on trusting each other, and here he was with the one person he trusted more than anyone, keeping secrets from him.

He tried to think about what the characters in his novels would do in this situation. Often the reason behind their keeping secrets had to do with a dark or passionate past, like in _Jane Eyre_. But James was just mostly hurt by Carlos's refusal to trust him, and couldn't bring himself to justify it.

He wanted to cry when he heard Carlos heave a heavy sigh before climbing into bed, then turning the lights off.

Normally the boys would talk or goof around before passing out, but tonight, they fell asleep in total silence.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the angst! Don't worry it won't last long, I promise. And the next chapter will have even more Jarlos goodness in it. I can't keep these two mad at each other for long! I hope you enjoyed it. More will be up soon! <strong>

**xoxo BA**


	10. Chapter 9

**I just realized I never put a disclaimer up. I suppose I should...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the BTR boys. If I did_..._well_..._you don't wanna know... ;)**

**Lots of Jarlos in this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later...<em>

James awoke to the distant sound of voices and silverware clanking in the next room. He groaned and rolled away, pulling the covers over his head.

It had been a week since the night he and Carlos fought. The fight had only added to the stress the days after. He and Carlos barely spoke to each other, and were only near each other when they were all comforting Logan.

The trial began days ago, and it was disastrously difficult for their young genius friend. Logan's parents were fighting the emancipation as much as possible, especially since Doctor Bonner had been released on bail. Though his practice was under investigation, he was still free to be medically active, and Logan's parents were eager to get to Logan and give him the 'help he needed'.

Luckily, Doctor Mira's testimony that Logan was mentally stable helped Logan's case, considering she was a well known and reputable doctor in the court system. And, according to Sabrina, "The good news is the judge is very fair. The bad news is...he is very by the book. Which means when the trial is over, and we win, Logan will be forced into foster care."

At Logan's stricken expression when she first voiced those words, Officer Garcia wrapped a strong arm around Logan and said, "Don't worry though son. We have a back up plan."

What that plan was, none of the boys knew. But what they were sure of was their parents were fiercely protective of Logan, and knew that they wouldn't let anything happen to him.

However, that didn't stop the trial to be difficult. James knew that the trial should be lasting a few more days, and while Logan was required to be present for each one, the rest of the boys had been there only as moral support.

Except today. James felt exhausted from all the stress of the trial and as much as he wanted to be there for Logan, he didn't think he could stand being in that court room again. Especially with the boy he cared about so much being so near, yet so far away.

James kicked his blankets aside before rising from bed, taking in the sight of the empty bed beside him.

He didn't know when Carlos had woken up, but he had been gone every morning James had opened his eyes.

He stood and tried to stretch a bit, pushing his sadness far inside so he could face the day.

Striding into the kitchen he saw that most everyone was ready to leave. He walked over to Logan who was fixing his tie in the reflection of the toaster, and pulled him aside, feeling a like jerk.

"Logan...would it be all right if I don't come to court today?"

Logan let out a huge breath that almost sounded like a sigh of relief. "Yes! Please! I feel so bad that you guys feel like you have to go there _every_ day."

When the trail started, all three boys insisted on being there for him, despite Logan's protests. James knew that Logan felt incredibly guilty that they were spending so much time dealing with him and his messed up family. Logan could see how much being at the trail was weighing on his friends.

Long continued, "And Carlos doesn't have to come to. Take him out somewhere fun. Its been rough on him to, I can tell. He's down at the pool now. Camille texted me earlier and said he's passed out in one of the sun chairs. If you see her trying to use him as a coma patient in a teenage doctor part she want's to try out for, _please_ make her stop. "

James shifted uncomfortably. He and Carlos hadn't told anyone about their fight and with everyone so caught up in the trial, no one had even noticed they weren't talking.

"I'd asked Kendall to stay, but that would be of no use." Logan continued, glancing over to his boyfriend who was currently in a head to head _Zombie Smashers: Apocalypse_ match with his sister on their DS's. Kendall kept sneaking his hand to his sisters ear to flick it, trying to distract her. Logan could never understand how his boyfriend could be so mature and yet so childish at the same time.

As everyone expected, Kendall had been glued to Logan's side since the first day of the trial. He was always trying to be positive and upbeat for him. Logan made a mental note that after the trial was over, he would have to do something extra special for Kendall to show how much he appreciated everything he had done for him.

"C'mon Logan. Lets get going." Officer Garcia said, and the rest of the group left.

For a few moments after the door closed, James let out a sigh at the peace and quiet of the apartment. Eventually he headed towards the bathroom to shower and get ready to go.

After a while of procrastinating he finally headed down to the pool area where, indeed, Carlos was passed out on the sun chair. He was sans-helmet, and looked peaceful laying there with various red and blue smudges along his body.

James had half a mind to lift the chair and throw his friend into the pool for not trusting him to tell him his secret, but he settled for crouching next to him and leaning close before, "Free corn dogs!"

Carlos instantly awoke and jumped up, his eyes wide. "Where? Where! Where?" He exclaimed, before turning to his friend on the ground, clutching his sides while giggling.

Carlos huffed and crossed his arms, exclaiming, "Joking about free corn dogs is crossing a line James!" before letting out a yell and jumping on top of him, increasing the tickling until James cried uncle.

Both boys were on the ground, panting and letting their giggles die down, each pleased that the tension between them had seemed to be stated, for now.

"Everyone already left for court," James said, and Carlos nodded, standing up and offering James a hand, which he took. "Logan gave us the day off."

Carlos raised an eyebrow and said, "Does it make me a bad friend that I'm really relieved?"

James shook his head. "No. Cause I'm the friend who asked for it."

"So...that means we have the day together?" Carlos continued, rubbing the back of his neck in a similar manner to Logan's nervous habit.

James smiled, relieved that Carlos was speaking to him again. He nodded, "What do you want to do?"

Carlos only smiled.

* * *

><p>James couldn't remember the last time he had had so much fun. Granted, when one gets to live with their 3 best friends in a sweet apartment at a famous hotel complex to follow their dream of becoming a star, having fun is almost <em>mandatory.<em> But Carlos seemed to bring every moment an extra bit of awesomeness that James hadn't realized he had been missing out on.

James looked up at the movie theater sign and said, "_Zombie Smashers 4_? Really?"

They had already hit up an arcade for a few hours, with Carlos practicing his air hockey moves and James catching up on his sweet shooting skills. Then they grabbed some buffalo chicken pizza and of course Corn dogs. James dragged Carlos into a hair salon so they could both get their hair trimmed, and then Carlos dragged James to a sports goods store so they could check out some new hockey equipment they wanted to ask for Christmas.

Finally, knowing they had some time left, Carlos suggested a movie.

"It's the only one here that isn't super girly or boring." Carlos said, munching on his third corn dog. James shrugged. Logan was really the only one of the group who wasn't a huge fan of scary movies, but often relented because it meant cuddling with Kendall during the movie.

The boys paid for their tickets and eventually jumped in their seats. James was glancing at his phone, hoping to get a text from Logan or Kendall to see how they were doing. The only text he had gotten was from Kendall about an hour after everyone left to go to court. It only stated that they were jerks for not coming today. He knew that, however, Logan would defend them and agree with their decision not to come.

The movie went along its usual scary path. Suspense, violence, and then extreme carnage. Carlos was enamored, quickly eating his popcorn and sour patch kids, but James couldn't care much for it really. He wasn't actually very into movies unless they had a romantic aspect to it. He blamed it on his and his mothers romance reading obsession.

At one particularly scary part, Carlos jumped and grabbed James's hand. James could feel his stomach drop and a blush rise.

After a moment Carlos seemed to realize what he had done. As he went to remove his hand, James instead grabbed it and pulled it back, lacing his fingers through Carlos's.

Carlos chanced a glance at his friend, who only used his free hand to hold out his soda and ask, "Want a sip?"

Carlos was quiet for a moment, scrutinizing James while biting his lip. "Uh. Y-yeah. Yeah I would."

James smiled and said, "Good. I was hoping you would."

* * *

><p>Stumbling through the door to their apartment laughing, James finished his joke. "So the snowman said...Ice to meet you!"<p>

Carlos snorted out a laugh and gave his friend a friendly punch on the shoulder, before saying, "OK. You win for the lamest joke of the day."

James fist pumped the air before turning to look at the others in the room. Logan and Kendall were sitting on the couch, Kendall with his hand in Logan's who looked shell shocked. Their parents were at the table with Sabrina, coffee and forms scattered in front of them.

"James are you still telling that awful joke to people?" His mother said, rising from the table and walking over to the two, giving her son a kiss on the head and wrapping an arm around Carlos. She, along with the rest of the parents, looked as tired and drained as Logan.

"Psht...that is the best joke known to man." He paused, "So...what did we miss?"

"The trial is over." Kendall said from the couch, giving them both a death glare.

"What? But I thought it was suppose to last a few more days?" Carlos exclaimed as he and James both walked over to their friends.

"Apparently some hidden files of Doctor Bonner were located by Sabrina here. They contained all the information about his tests and how he performed them. Crazy stuff. The courts had no choice but to deem him dangerous. They also agree with separating Logan from his parents."

Carlos took a seat opposite Logan and wrapped an arm around him. "You OK buddy?" Logan just nodded.

"Wait." James exclaimed, turning to their parents. "What about the foster care? Is Logan going to get...taken away until he is adopted or turn 18 or...something?" James assumed they had all figured something out, since Logan was here and Kendall hadn't handcuffed him to their bedposts to keep him from being taken away.

Logan just buried his head in his hands and groaned, while Kendall grimaced before he answered.

"Sorta...well, see, he was...just adopted that is."

"You were adopted? Already?" Carlos exclaimed, "By who?" Carlos was worried that their friend was going to be taken away, which he knew they would all do anything they could to stop it.

"Adopted by me." All four boys turned to their doorway, where Gustavo was walking in with Kelly.

"You?" James and Carlos exclaimed, jumping up and watching as Gustavo walked over to the table where the parents were sitting.

"You think Logan is the first kid in one of my bands I've had to take away from his parents for his own safety?" He scoffed, "You kids have no clue how _awful_ people can be." Gustavo said, taking a seat next to James's mom.

"But...I though he had to be certified." James began, to which Officer Garcia answered, "Apparently he is. He has been for a while."

James and Carlos turned back to Logan, who looked dazed. "um...does this mean you have to call him dad now?" Carlos asked, rubbing his head after James smacked him for asking such a ridiculous question.

Logan just stood and walked out of the room, closing the door to his and Kendall's bedroom.

Kendall watched Logan go, a sad expression across his features, before he stood and grabbed both boys by the ears, dragging them to the bathroom, saying to their parents, "We will be right back."

Ignoring the 'ow ow ow's' coming from his friends, he threw them into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Look. First, it's bad enough you guys weren't here today," Kendall began, holding up a hand when James and Carlos began to protest. "Logan already told me that he said it was OK and he was glad you two were taking a break, but you guys _know_ he wouldn't have left you if you were going through the same situation."

James and Carlos stared at the floor, seriously chastised.

"Second, you guys, Logan _really_ needs us right now. I _just_ got him to open up and I don't want him shutting me out again, because this is killing him. So no more stupid questions," Kendall pointed to Carlos, "And no more leaving him when he needs you." Kendall continued, pointing to James.

He opened the door and the three filed out, somber at the prospect of their friend hurting so badly.

They were met with Gustavo who was standing near them, handing Kelly some papers. He turned to the boys and said, "Well...on the bright side, not much will be changing around here. Logan will still be living here with you, and Mrs. Knight is still planning on taking care of him. The only difference is that now _I'm_ responsible for Logan. So if anything _happens_ to him," he pointed to himself, "I get in trouble." his voice became menacing as he leered closer, "So don't let anything _happen_ or I will feed you to Griffin's pet's, which are _African white sharks_!" He nearly screamed, before turning and stomping away.

All three boys turned to each other, a scared expression on their faces.

Carlo's' mom came up to them and said, "Mi hijo. Baby you're father and I are going back to the hotel. We're leaving tomorrow, so make sure you get up early to see us off." Carlos nodded and headed over to his father with his mother to say good night.

Kendall went over to his mother and began discussing something that James wasn't sure off.

Mrs. Diamond came over to James, a small smile on her face, "Well this visit hasn't turned out quite as well as I expected." She began, running a hand along her sons face.

"I know mom. But I'm really glad you came."

She nodded, pleased, and said, "I changed my flight to a later time. Would you like to have some breakfast tomorrow and catch up a bit?" James smiled and nodded, kissing her cheek good bye.

After the parents left the boys each went to their rooms to get ready for bed.

James was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, going over everything that had happened in the past week. He was sad that his mother was leaving, but he knew he could coax her back soon enough. He also hoped that Logan would be OK. He couldn't believe that _Gustavo_, of all people, was now Logan's Guardian. James couldn't help but shudder at the thought, but was glad that Logan was with someone who would let him stay with his real family.

His musings were interrupted by the door opening, revealing a freshly showered Carlos. James hoped that they were past the fight, and while he was still curious as to what was going on with Carlos and the paint, he was just happy to be friends with the boy again.

Carlos sat on the edge of his bed, not speaking, which was unusual for the boy.

James sat up, facing his friend. "Carlos?"

Without looking up, Carlos answered, "We...held hands during the movie."

James smiled. "Yep." And went back to laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Carlos remained silent. James wasn't sure how long it was until Carlos spoke again and said, "It's stupid to think...I know...after all they did for Logan..." Carlos trailed off.

James turned to him confused as to what he was trying to say.

"I know my parents wouldn't hate me...or try to change me like Logan's parents did...but throughout this entire trip...even as they stood by Logan's side...I just couldn't tell them...that I...I have a crush on a guy."

James moved towards Carlos when he saw his shoulders were shaking, taking a seat next to him on his bed. "I know they wouldn't hate me...but I was just to scared...after what Logan went through." James went to reach for his friend, but Carlos stood abruptly.

"Where are you going?" James asked, worried his friend was shutting him out again.

"You wanted to know where the paint was coming from...right?" Carlos answered, holding out a hand to James.

* * *

><p>In Minnesota, especially during winter nights, the stars in the night sky seem to cluster together in groups. Their numbers reach to infinity and no one would even bother to start counting they'd get so lost.<p>

In L.A., the only stars anyone really ever sees are the celebrities scattered throughout the city, more often than not failing to live up to the brightness of their shared nick name.

But the stars, among other bright, twirling masses of colors and shapes in the forms known throughout the galaxy that Carlos painted along the roof of the Palm woods, took James's breath away under the starless night sky of L.A.

Walking gently above the masses of black, yellow and white, he looked at the ground beneath him and felt like he had walked into another world of outer space.

Stars, planets, asteroids, meteors, galaxies and constellations were scattered in paint and color along the ground, vents and side walls in a mix and mass of other worldly beauty.

James turned to his friend, awe in his voice, "You..._painted_...all this?"

Carlos was nervously glancing at James as he stood by the doorway leading to the roof.

"Yeah...well...not by heart, I-I needed models." Carlos turned and pulled down a lever next to the door, shutting off the flood lights above them. The sides of the walls along the roof light up glow in the dark comets and other outer space designs.

James gasped in surprise, he couldn't believe his hyperactive friend held such an incredible talent.

"Carlos...this is _amazing."_ James breathed, taking in the sight once again.

Carlos just rubbed the back of his head, nervously saying, "I just...had it inside me and I needed to get it out. I was scared...of what you and everyone else would think. It's...you know...it's not really something I would normally do..." Carlos stopped, realizing he was rambling.

James then frowned. "When did you do all this? I never even noticed you were gone so much to work on this?"

Carlos shrugged. "You...you go on a lot of dates. And Kendall and Logan are so wrapped up in each other most of the time they don't even realize I'm gone." He paused before continuing, "And...well...it's just...I remembered, how, when we first got here...we were all talking about what we missed most from back home. And...and you said that you missed the night sky back in Minnesota. Remember when we put up the glow in the dark stars in our room?"

James silently nodded, his throat to thick with emotion to speak.

Carlos continued, "I just...I know how much you love the night sky...and I...wanted to show you how much I care...about...you. So...I just...I didn't really know how to put it into words..." Carlos had to stop and look away from James, to afraid of his friends reaction.

James walked slowly to Carlos. When he was in front of him, he took his hand and pulled him further away from the door until they were standing in the middle of a cluster of stars. James felt like the world had flipped itself, and here he and Carlos were, standing together in the night sky, while the rest of the world looked down from above.

"It's beautiful." James said, running a soft hand along the boys face, "You're beautiful"

Carlos finally chanced a look up at James, hope in his eyes.

And when James leaned in to kiss Carlos for the first time, he realized that no romance novel could ever really do justice to how it feels to kiss someone you love for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw! Just...aw! Gotta love the Jarlos. I got the idea of ArtistCarlos! from Panda-Boo16 story "Big Time Painting". As I was writing my own story I found there was a serious lack of Carlos involvement, and I wanted to do something special for him, cause he is just...aw! I like the concept of creating another side for Carlos because sometimes I feel like he can be overlooked in the BTR show. So, thanks Panda-Boo16! Folks, if you want some awesome Jarlos and Kogan in your life, check out her stories. <strong>

**One more chapter after this!**

**xoxo BA**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Been trying to keep up with this. Don't own any of the boys...but talking about how I don't own them makes me sad that I don't own them...Now I don't like disclaimer's... :(**

**So! My last chapter! I'm so proud of myself for finishing. But I know that I would never have gotten this done without the support of everyone who reviewed! : Karma's Little Helper, XavierJulius, Love and Peace Forever, squoctobird, UnitedPen, BigTimeBitch, HeatherXx, ishop67, Ghost Recon, wolfpack543, Scarlett, Reinier, taystwin-14, miSSmeliSS1324124, RainTastesGood, and all the anonymous supporters out there! You are awesome and your amazing reviews keep me going! Thank you so much :) **

* * *

><p>"So...you and Carlos huh?" Kendall said, turning to his friend as they sat together on their bright orange couch.<p>

"Mm." James answered, barely looking up from his J.D Robb novel.

It had been three weeks since Logan became Gustavo's foster kid. Since James and Carlos became a couple. Since they had revealed themselves to their parents.

Carlos had been nervous, explaining to his parents how he felt before they left for Minnesota that bright day at L.A.X. His mother had smiled knowingly, giving him a huge hug and kiss. His father just grabbed Carlos and hugged him tight, saying, "You be whatever you want...and I'll love you no matter what."

When Carlos wasn't looking, however, Officer Garcia wrapped an arm around James's neck and said, "You break his heart. I break your face. Comprende?"

James could only nod, petrified for his face.

Brooke Diamond had shrieked in glee over breakfast, hugging and covering her sons face with kisses.

And Logan. Logan tried his hardest to act like what had happened wasn't upsetting him. The three boys kept him as busy as possible to keep his mind of of his sadness. Movies, Science Museums, prank fights. Logan kept a straight face, but one late night, a week after the trial, when James couldn't sleep and was watching _Persuasion_ on BBC America, Logan padded out into the TV room, not expecting his friend to be there. The two looked at each other, before Logan crawled up beside James and bawled for almost an hour.

James didn't tell Kendall, but encouraged his friend to do so himself. Logan didn't for nearly three days, but one afternoon after coming back from his therapy session with Doctor Mira, he pulled Kendall into their bedroom. Nearly an hour later Kendall emerged, sat next to James and strangled out a, "Thank you for being there for Logan."

James knew that what Kendall really wanted to say was 'next time my boyfriend is crying come get _me_', but both boys knew that wouldn't be right. James knew that the only reason Logan pushed Kendall away was because he was _so_ afraid if he let him in all the way, Kendall would get scared and run. And Logan couldn't afford to loose anyone else who he loves.

James and Carlos told the rest of their little family about their relationship only recently. They had kept it quiet, wanting to talk and figure out the whole situation for themselves considering how crazy everything had been lately. But, one afternoon after a trip to the library, Logan had walked in on them making-out after James won a Mortal Kombat fight and tried to kiss Carlos's losing pout away.

Both of their friends were happy for them of course.

"Hey Kendall." Logan appeared in front of the two of them, smiling a sneaky smile.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. After he found out that he had cried to James, he had tried to be more forceful in getting Logan to talk to him. He didn't want Logan to drift away in the sadness of loosing his parents.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a while?" Logan asked, hands clasped behind his back, rocking to and fro on his heels in a sneaky manner.

Kendall turned off the TV and stood, looking down at his boyfriend with a questioning smile. "Go out huh? I think I might be able to spare a few hours for my sexy guy."

James scoffed and said, "Dude you gotta work on your one-liners." He was met with a pillow to his head.

"Go tell someone who cares. Like your own boyfriend." Kendall said, grabbing Logan's hand and walking away with him. Logan just waved goodbye to his reading friend.

James sighed. That _was_ actually a good idea. He hadn't seen Carlos in a while. Where was he-

His through process was interrupted by a sudden weight on his lap, soon realizing that his Latino boyfriend had just jumped on him.

"Ooof!" James exclaimed as Carlos adjusted himself on his lap, "There you are baby!" James said, sneaking in a kiss, wrapping his arms tight around his love.

Carlos was covered from head to toe in paint. After discovering his talent for art, James suggested Carlos move on to their room, which Carlos gratefully accepted.

"Hows it coming along?" James asked, running a finger along Carlos's face covered in green.

"Good. I still got work to do, but I think I'm done for today. I've gotta shower through...wanna join?" Carlos wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Though both boys wanted to be each others firsts, they had decided to wait a while before actually going all the way, wanting to be sure that what they had was something that could last. _But_...that didn't mean they couldn't have some fun while they waited.

James stood, lifting Carlos in his arms. "Oh! James." Carlos exclaimed, surprised. He wrapped his arms around James's neck. "I feel like a chick in a romance novel." Carlos commented.

James smiled, "You are nothing like a chick in a romance novel. Trust me, I'm an expert." He kissed Carlos one more time, sweet and deep, "And I love you just the way you are."

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he leaned against Kendall's chest, relaxing as he watched the waves crest onto the shore. Kendall had his arms wrapped around him as they sat on the beach, and he placed soft kisses along his neck. It was the first time Logan had felt truly relaxed and at peace in weeks.<p>

They had spent the whole day together. First Logan took Kendall mini golfing, which Kendall won, and then to the aquarium. After they went to a nice seaside shanty restaurant by the beach, where they were now relaxing at before heading back home.

"So," Kendall began, after placing one last kiss along Logan's throat, "Not that I am complaining, because today was awesome, but what was today for? You kept treating me to everything."

Logan let out a soft groan, hoping his boyfriend wouldn't notice. "Well...you've just been so awesome to me throughout...everything. I just...wanted to thank you."

Kendall smiled and shifted the two of them until Logan was facing him. "You didn't have to thank me. I did all of this because I wanted to. Because I love you. And because I know that you would have done same for me."

Logan blushed and nodded, not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry...about the James thing." Logan then commented, meekly.

Kendall let out a breath and said, "It's OK. I'm...glad that someone was there for you. But I just...want to make sure you know that if you ever need to talk or cry or just...whatever...I'm here for you."

Logan nodded and buried his head into the crook of Kendall's neck, making a strong mental note that he really did need to be more open and trusting for Kendall.

They stayed like that, just holding each other for a while. After a bit, Logan, taking a deep breath, untangled himself from Kendall's arms and stood. Confused, Kendall grabbed the hand offered to him, and stood up.

"You OK?"

Logan nodded and nervously ran his sweaty hands up and down his cargo shorts. "Um...so I think I figured out a way to show you that I totally trust you."

Kendall raised an eyebrow, curious at Logan's demeanor and words. "OK. I'm listening."

Logan bit his lip and said, "Um...so your mom and Katie are probably gone by now, they were going to a _Wrestlemania_ show I got them tickets for, and then out to dinner. And I texted Carlos and asked him to take James out for a while..." Logan trailed off, not able to say the words he wanted to say.

"So...the apartment is empty?" Kendall said, slowly catching on, a smile spreading on his face.

Logan blushed, looking down at the sand and rubbing the back of his neck, unable to speak.

Kendall grabbed Logan by the waist and pulled him in close, whispering, "I love you," before kissing him deep.

Logan, who melted into the kiss, could only stand it for so long until he pulled back and said, "I love you to."

* * *

><p><strong>It's over!...For now. There <em>will<em> be a sequel but it won't be up until around November or December. I want to spend September working on a Halloween Special BTR fic that I will post in October. However, I do have a one-shot that I wrote and need to just edit, so that will be up soon. Some titles might change, (I suck at titles) but the basis for the story will, for the most part, stay the same. For a preview of my upcoming fics, here you go!:**

**One Shot: *_Reclaimed_: Kendall and Logan both unintentionally hurt each other, so they punish each other in fun, dirty ways to make things even again in their relationship. Major kinky adult situation-alert here. Be warned. M for Mature! Est. Kogan One-sided Jagan. 3 full seconds of Kenlos. **

**Note: _Reclaimed_ will probably be my only fic that has Jagan or Kenlos of any sort. Mostly I prefer them to be friends and get along rather than have any romantic tension, considering my ultimate parings will _always_ be Kogan or Jarlos. **

**Halloween Special: *_The Nightmare Before Love_: Logan gets sucked into a Halloween parallel universe where James is a vampire, Carlos is a Frankenstein monster, and Kendall is a werewolf...who needs human Logan's help with a Zombie Logan. Now, if only Logan's real world Kendall was as into him as this Kendall-werewolf was. **

**Love and Peace Forever Disney Challenge: Something from Beauty and the Beast. It's my favorite Disney movie. **

**Sequel to _Love's Labour_: *_Proof of Love_: Logan's trying to prove he's moved on from his parents. Kendall's trying to prove he will love Logan forever. Jame's is trying to prove to Carlo's that he is his one and only. And Gustavo is trying to prove he wont strangle any of them...on purpose. EST. Kogan/Jarlos**

**Thanks again for reading! **

**xoxo BA**


End file.
